Ich weiß, was du getan hast
by Drowned Island Goddess
Summary: Ginny befindet sich in ihrem letzten Jahr auf Hogwarts. Es ist ihre letzte Chance, Snape klarzumachen, dass sie ihn liebt. Er verhält sich ihr gegenüber kalt, wie immer. Kann sie mit einer kleinen Erpressung erreichen, was sie sich schon so lange ersehnt?
1. Disclaimer

**Ich weiß, was du getan hast**

**Autor:** Sarah A. Black

**Inhalt:** Ginny Weasley befindet sich in ihrem letzten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts. Es ist ihre letzte Chance, Severus Snape klarzumachen, dass sie ihn liebt. Doch er verhält sich ihr gegenüber kalt, wie immer. Kann sie mit einer kleinen Erpressung erreichen, was sie sich schon so lange ersehnt? Und was passiert, wenn Snape einfach den Spieß umdreht und Ginny erpresst?

**Hauptpersonen:** Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape

**PoV:** Die Geschichte ist aus Ginny Weasleys Sicht geschrieben.

**Kapitelanzahl:** 18

**FSK:** ab 16

**Disclaimer:** alle Charaktere (bis auf Anne Miller, Proudy und Jim Fetsch, die sind mir!) gehören J. K. Rowling. Die Handlung der Geschichte gehört mir. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Inhalt:**  
Kapitel 1: Nachsitzen  
Kapitel 2: Die Erpressung  
Kapitel 3: Ginnys Forderung  
Kapitel 4: Abendessen in den Kerkern  
Kapitel 5: Gemeinsame Nacht  
Kapitel 6: Tränen  
Kapitel 7: Eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke  
Kapitel 8: Ginnys Plan  
Kapitel 9: Eingesperrt  
Kapitel 10: Snape gibt nach  
Kapitel 11: Noch mehr Tränen  
Kapitel 12: Erneuter Versuch  
Kapitel 13: Abgewiesen und erpresst  
Kapitel 14: Strafarbeit, Miss Weasley  
Kapitel 15: Eine schlimme Nacht  
Kapitel 16: Das Geständnis  
Kapitel 17: Der Abschlussball  
Kapitel 18: Abschied


	2. Nachsitzen

**Kapitel 1: Nachsitzen**

Ginny stand vor ihrem Kessel und schnitt Ingwerwurzeln klein. Sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, was nicht leicht war, da Professor Snape direkt hinter ihr stand und ihr über die Schulter hinweg zu sah. In den normalen Unterrichtsstunden fiel es Ginny leicht, einen Zaubertrank zu brauen, da Snape durch die Klasse ging um möglichst viele Punkte abzuziehen. Nun, da sie mit ihm allein war, schenkte er ihr seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Die Rothaarige ärgerte sich, dass sie sich in dieser misslichen Lage befand. Hätte sie in der letzten Stunde bei Snape doch nur ihren Mund gehalten. Aber nein, sie hatte sich so sehr von ihm provozieren lassen, dass sie ihn einen „schleimigen Flubberwurm" genannt hatte. Ginny hatte Snape noch nie so genüsslich grinsen sehen wie in dem Moment, in dem sie ihre Beleidigung ausgesprochen hatte. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass er ihr eine Unmenge an Punkten abziehen würde, aber es war schlimmer gekommen. Nachsitzen, drei Monate lang immer samstags und sonntags bei Snape. Unter seiner Aufsicht musste sie irgendwelche komplizierten Tränke brauen. Obwohl Ginny in Zaubertränke eine der Besten war, bekam sie diese Tränke nicht besonders gut hin. Es lag nicht daran, dass sie nicht wusste, wie man diese Tränke braute, es lag an Snape. Er machte sie nervös, da er die ganze Zeit hinter ihr stand und jede ihrer Bewegungen aufmerksam verfolgte. Machte sie etwas falsch, musste sie sich seine spitzen Bemerkungen anhören und den ganzen Trank von vorne brauen. Ginny sah Snape an, dass er es genoss, sie zu quälen und ihr Wochenende zu ruinieren. Normalerweise hätte sie sich mit ihren Freundinnen getroffen, wäre nach Hogsmeade gegangen oder hätte für die U.T.Z. Prüfungen gelernt, doch dank Snape war das nicht möglich. Er hatte absichtlich darauf bestanden, dass sie ihm immer das ganze Wochenende beim Tränkebrauen helfen musste. Und heute war erst Sonntag, der zweite Tag des Nachsitzens. Sie hatte noch ganze drei Monate vor sich. Der vorige Tag war schon schlimm genug für Ginny gewesen, sie hatte Snapes Sticheleien kaum ertragen. Normalerweise ließ es sie kalt, wenn jemand versuchte, sie zu provozieren, aber bei Snape war das etwas anderes. Wahrscheinlich lag das daran, dass Ginny insgeheim für ihn schwärmte. Nie hätte sie das zugegeben, doch es war nun einmal so und ließ sich nicht verdrängen. Wenn Snape etwas Fieses zu Ginny sagte, traf es sie meist sehr.

„Miss Weasley, ein bisschen mehr Konzentration, wenn ich bitten darf", erklang Snapes Stimme neben Ginnys Ohr.

Ginny bekam eine Gänsehaut, als sie ihn so nah an sich spürte. Sie achtete nicht auf den Trank und schon im nächsten Moment fielen ihr die ungeschnittenen Ingwerwurzeln, die sie in der Hand gehalten hatte, in den Kessel.

„Miss Weasley, allmählich machen Sie Longbottom Konkurrenz", sagte Snape belustigt. „Wie oft möchten Sie eigentlich noch von vorne mit diesem Trank beginnen?"

„Tut mir leid", stotterte Ginny und versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr sie dieser Kommentar getroffen hatte.

„Möchten Sie vielleicht bis Mitternacht hier im Kerker verbringen?", fragte Snape ungehalten.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Ginny schon ein wenig selbstbewusster.

„Dann strengen Sie sich bei Ihrem nächsten Versuch besser an", befahl Snape.

Ginny nickte und säuberte ihren Kessel mit Hilfe eines Zauberspruches. Snape war kurz im Labor verschwunden, um neue Zutaten für den Trank zu holen. Ginny seufzte. Snape machte es ihr wirklich nicht sehr leicht. Wieso musste er unbedingt die ganze Zeit hinter ihr stehen? Konnte er sie nicht einfach in Ruhe arbeiten lassen? Natürlich, Snape wusste, wie sehr er die Schüler ängstigte und es schien ihm Spaß zu bereiten. Aber Ginny hatte ja keine Angst vor ihm, sie war einfach nur nervös, weil sie keine Fehler machen wollte. Und gerade aus diesem Grund machte sie so vieles falsch und stellte sich so ungeschickt an.

Snape kam aus seinem Büro zurück und legte die mitgebrachten Zaubertrankzutaten neben den Kessel.

„Hier", sagte er. „Und wehe, Sie versauen den Trank noch mal. Ich habe nicht unendlich viele Zutaten. Wenn Sie noch mehr davon verschwenden, müssen Sie die Zutaten bezahlen."

Ginny nickte und beugte sich über die neuen Ingwerwurzeln. Sie nahm ihr Messer und begann, die Wurzeln sorgfältig zu schneiden. Sie spürte Snapes Blick im Nacken.

'Wieso kann ich nicht einfach so tun, als ob er nicht da wäre?', dachte Ginny. 'Wenn er nicht da wäre, hätte ich den Trank längst fertig.'

Ginny versuchte, Snape so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren und kümmerte sich um den Trank.

Das rothaarige Mädchen schaffte es tatsächlich, den Trank fertig zu stellen. Snape gab ihr ein paar Glasfläschchen, in die sie den Trank füllte. Anschließend musste sie kleine Etiketten beschriften und auf die Flaschen kleben. Snape brachte die fertigen Fläschchen in sein Labor.

„Das war's für heute", sagte Snape, nachdem er die letzte Glasflasche in sein Labor gebracht hatte. „Sehen Sie, das war doch gar nicht so schwer. Wenn Sie sich nicht immer so ungeschickt anstellen würden, dann könnten Sie Ihre Arbeit viel schneller beenden."

„Ich bin nicht ungeschickt", fauchte Ginny.

„Ach nein?", fragte Snape hinterhältig grinsend. „Wieso haben Sie dann den Trank dreimal vermasselt? Wieso haben Sie die ungeschnittenen Ingwerwurzeln hineinfallen lassen?"

„Sie haben mich mit ihren dummen Kommentaren abgelenkt", erklärte Ginny.

„Wie war das bitte?", hakte Snape nach.

„Nichts", sagte Ginny schnell.

„Miss Weasley, Sie sind mit Abstand die schlechteste Hexe, die ich je in meinen U.T.Z. Kursen hatte", meinte Snape.

„Das ist nicht wahr", sagte Ginny. „Ich hatte bisher immer ein _Ohnegleichen_ oder ein _Erwartungen übertroffen_ in Zaubertränke. Nur weil mir gestern und heute ein paar Tränke misslungen sind, können Sie nicht behaupten, ich wäre schlecht."

„Dann sollten Sie wenigsten Lernen, sich auf das Tränkebrauen zu konzentrieren", erklärte Snape. „Wo waren Sie wieder mit ihren Gedanken? Bei Potter, dem Lieblingshelden aller Gryffindors?"

Langsam platze Ginny der Kragen. Wie konnte Snape behaupten, sie würe an Harry denken. Natürlich, Harry war ein netter Junge, aber sie hatte ihn vor Jahren aufgegeben. Sie hatte sich längst in jemand anderen verliebt.

„Es geht Sie rein gar nichts an, an wen ich denke", schrie Ginny lauter, als sie gewollt hatte. „Und machen Sie sich nicht über Harry lustig, nur weil er nicht so ein mieser, alter, schleimiger..."

Doch Ginny konnte den Satz nie beenden, denn Snape unterbrach sie.

„Raus aus meinem Büro", sagte er kalt.

Ginny konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er wütend war.

„Kommen Sie morgen vor der ersten Stunde zu mir, bis dahin werde ich mir etwas für Sie ausgedacht haben", sagte Snape und drehte sich um.

„Nein", entgegnete Ginny.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Snape.

„Ich werde nicht einfach gehen", erklärte Ginny. „Sie können mich nicht rauswerfen."

„Wie Sie wünschen", sagte Snape. Er kam zu ihr herüber und packte Sie am Kragen. „Ich werde Sie jetzt zum Schulleiter bringen."

„Das werden Sie nicht", sagte Ginny bestimmt.

„Oh, warum sollte ich das nich tun?", fragte Snape belustigt.

„Weil ich weiß, was Sie getan haben", antwortete Ginny.


	3. Die Erpressung

**Kapitel 2: Die Erpressung**

Snape erstarrte. Er blieb einen Moment stehen, dann drehte er sich zu seiner Schülerin um.

"Was wissen Sie?", fragte er scharf.

"Alles", sagte Ginny knapp.

"Reden Sie schon!", Snape schüttelte sie unsanft.

"Lassen Sie mich los", fauchte Ginny entrüstet.

"Erst, wenn Sie mir sagen, was Sie meinen", entgegnete Snape.

"Bevor Sie mich nicht los lassen, sage ich gar nichts!", erklärte Ginny stur.

Snape ließ Ginny los, blieb aber direkt vor ihr stehen.

"Also?", fragte er ungeduldig.

"Ich weiß von der Sache mit Professor Proudy", erklärte Ginny.

Snape wurde blass.

"Was genau wissen Sie darüber?", Snape versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch Ginny sah ihm seine Nervosität an.

Ginny genoss es, Snape so zu verunsichern. Sie ging durch den Raum und ließ sich absichtlich viel Zeit, bevor sie mit dem Sprechen begann.

"Professor Proudy erkrankte Ende des letzten Schuljahres auf mysteriöse Weise", sagte Ginny. "Keiner der Lehrer und nicht einmal Dumbledore konnten sich erklären, wie es dazu kam. Proudy war ziemlich verwirrt und schien auch sonst nicht ganz der Selbe zu sein. Er war jedenfalls nicht mehr fähig, zu unterrichten und musste deshalb seine Arbeit hier in Hogwarts aufgeben. Jeder hier in der Schule weiß, dass Sie schon lange die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste haben wollen und dass Sie alles dafür tun würden. Aber niemand hat sie mit dem Fall Proudy in Verbindung gebracht. Aber ich weiß, dass sie ihm einen starken Verwirrungs- und Gedächtnistrank verabreicht haben, so dass er nicht mehr im Stande war, zu unterrichten und ich habe sogar Beweise dafür!"

Die restliche Farbe war aus Snapes Gesicht verschwunden und er starrte Ginny mit offenem Mund an.

"Woher wissen Sie das?", fragte er.

"Das spielt keine Rolle", meinte Ginny. "Ich habe Beweise für ihre Tat und Dumbledore würde Sie sofort von der Schule werfen, wenn er davon wüsste."

"Wer weiß noch davon?", wollte Snape wissen.

"Niemand", sagte Ginny.

"Wollen Sie mich für dumm verkaufen?", fuhr Snape sie an. "Sie haben doch sicher all ihren kleinen Freunden davon erzählt und schon gefeiert, dass ich von der Schule gehen muss."

"Aber nicht doch", auf Ginnys Lippen breitete sich ein Lächen aus. "Außer mir weiß niemand davon."

"Aber wieso nicht?", fragte Snape verwirrt. "Sie haben doch schon so lange darauf gewartet, dass ich gehe, wieso sind Sie nicht sofort zu Dumbledore gegangen und haben mich verpetzt?"

"Was hätte ich davon?", fragte Ginny. "Sicher, die anderen Schüler wären mir dankbar dafür, aber sonst? Ohne Sie ist Hogwarts nicht dasselbe."

"Wenn Sie nicht vorhaben, mich zu verpfeifen, warum haben Sie mir dann davon erzählt?", wollte Snape wissen.

"Aber Professor", meinte Ginny. "Haben Sie das noch immer nicht begriffen? Ich möchte, dass Sie etwas für mich tun!"

"Warum sollte ich?", fragte Snape sichtlich verwirrt.

"Weil Sie ganz bestimmt nicht wollen, dass ich zu Professor Dumbledore gehe", erklärte Ginny.

"Sie wollen mich erpressen!", schnaubte Snape fassungslos.

"So könnte man es auch nennen", sagte Ginny lässig.

"Und was ist, wenn ich nicht darauf eingehe?", fragte Snape. "Ich könnte Sie hier im Kerker einsperren, dann könnten Sie niemandem etwas sagen."

"Man würde mich vermissen", meinte Ginny. "In Hogwarts verschwindet niemand einfach so, außerdem habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass meine Freunde sofort informiert werden, wenn ich nicht heil zurückkomme."

"Sie haben wirklich an alles gedacht", seufzte Snape. "Miss Weasley, ich frage mich ernsthaft, wieso Sie in Gryffindor gelandet sind. Man könnte meinen, Slytherin wäre das passendere Haus für Sie gewesen."

"Soll das jetzt ein Kompliment sein?", fragte Ginny und grinste ihn unverschämt an.

"Wären Sie jetzt bitte so freundlich, mir ihre Forderung zu nennen?", fragte Snape. "Wir haben schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag frei."

"Aber natürlich", Ginny lächelte. "Genau genommen sind es zwei Forderungen."

"Vergessen Sie's", sagte Snape sofort.

"Sie haben wohl kaum eine Wahl", meinte Ginny. "Wenn Sie hier Lehrer bleiben möchten und wollen, dass ich über die Sache schweige, tun Sie das, was ich von Ihnen verlange."

Snape starrte sie funkelnd an.

"Also, die erste Forderung wäre, dass Sie mich von den restlichen Strafarbeiten befreien", sagte Ginny.

"Einverstanden", sagte Snape nickend.

"Und die zweite Forderung", Ginny begann wieder zu lächeln, "ist eine Nacht mit Ihnen."


	4. Ginnys Forderung

**Kapitel 3: Ginnys Forderung**

Snape glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen.

"Sagen Sie das bitte noch einmal", befahl er.

"Die zweite Forderung ist eine Nacht mit ihnen", wiederholte Ginny. "Ich möchte mit Ihnen schlafen."

"Sie machen Witze", meinte Snape.

"Nein, mache ich nicht", erklärte Ginny. "Das war ein ernst gemeintes Angebot."

'Komm schon Snape, nimm an!', dachte sie und beobachtete ihn gespannt. 'Ich weiß, was du getan hast, also nimm an.'

"Warum?", fragte Snape. "Damit Sie sich hinterher mit Ihren Freundinnen über mich lustig machen können?"

"Meine Freunde werden nichts davon erfahren!", sagte Ginny.

"Die Antwort ist nein", erklärte Snape.

"Dann gehe ich jetzt zu Dumbledore", Ginny drehte sich um und streckte ihre Hand nach der Türklinke aus. Doch Snape war schneller. Er sprang vor die Tür und versperrte Ginny den Weg.

"Sind Sie also doch einverstanden?", wollte Ginny wissen.

"Hören Sie", bat Snape. "Können wir uns nicht auf etwas Anderes einigen?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

"Aber warum?", fragte Snape. "Warum bestehen Sie gerade auf eine Nacht mit mir?"

"Also so schwer kann die Antwort doch nicht sein", meinte Ginny.

Snape schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.

"Ich habe mir schon seit der fünften Klasse gewünscht, eine Nacht mit Ihnen zu verbringen", erklärte Ginny.

"Sie müssen verrückt sein", meinte Snape. "Keine normale Frau würde sich freiwillig näher als einen Meter an mich heranwagen."

"Ich bin eben außergewöhnlich", sagte Ginny.

"Miss Weasley, Ihnen ist doch wohl klar, dass es uns nicht erlaubt ist", versuchte Snape noch einmal, sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzuhalten.

"Natürlich weiß ich das", antwortete Ginny. "Aber es ist mir egal."

"Wenn jemand herausfände, dass wir..."

"Es findet aber niemand heraus", sagte Ginny bestimmt. "Nichts was Sie tun oder sagen, wird mich von meinem Vorhaben abhalten."

"Sie sind wirklich verrückt", murmelte Snape kopfschüttelnd.

"Also, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, werde ich mich jetzt in den Gryffindorturm zurückziehen", sagte Ginny. "Wir sehen uns dann nach dem Abendessen in Ihren Gemächern. Wie ist das Passwort?"

"Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich Ihnen das Passwort zu meinen Räumen verraten werde", sagte Snape.

"Doch, das glaube ich", entgegnete Ginny. "Sie wissen doch, Dumbledore wäre sicher nicht sehr erfreut, wenn er wüsste, was Sie getan haben."

"Also gut", fauchte Snape. "Das Passwort lautet 'Parselmund'. Und wagen Sie es ja nicht, es für Ihre Zwecke zu missbrauchen."

"Sie können unbesorgt sein", meinte Ginny. "Das Passwort ist bei mir in guten Händen. Bis heute Abend dann."

Snape erwiderte nichts. Ginny lächelte ihn noch einmal charmant an, dann verschwand sie aus seinen Räumen.

Ginny stand vor dem großen Badspiegel und betrachtete sich zufrieden. Sie trug einen kurzen Jeansrock und ein rotes, weitausgeschnittenes Top. Hohe, schwarze Stiefel ergänzten das Outfit. Die Haare hatte sich die Gryffindor zu einem einfachen Zopf zusammengebunden und auch das Make-up passte wunderbar dazu, Ginny sah überwältigend aus. Das Mädchen lächelte und zog ihren Umhang wieder über. In dem Outfit konnte sie unmöglich durch das Schloss laufen. Die anderen Schüler würden sie neugierig fragen, mit wem sie sich am Abend treffen wollte und Professor McGonagall wäre sicher nicht sehr begeistert gewesen. Ginny bedauerte es, dass sie ihren gewöhnlichen Hogwartsumhang überziehen musste, am Liebsten wäre sie in Minirock und Top durch das Schloss zu Snapes Kerker stolziert. Sie war immer noch völlig begeistert, dass ihre kleine Erpressung gelungen war. Snape hatte keine andere Wahl, als sich auf ihr Angebot einzulassen.

Ginny stieg zufrieden die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihre Freundin Anne kam ihr entgegen.

"Wow, Ginny, du siehst gut aus", lobte diese. "Hast du heute Abend noch etwas vor?"

"Nein, wieso?"

"Naja, ich frag ja nur, weil du dich so zurecht gemacht hast", sagte Anne. "Du bist doch sonst nicht der größte Fan von Make-up."

"Ach so", meinte Ginny. "Ich hatte nur Lust dazu, mich schick zu machen, sonst nichts."

"Dann ist's ja gut", sagte Anne. "Ich dachte schon, du hättest mir verschwiegen, dass du heute Abend ein Date hast."

"Du bist die Letzte, der ich das verschweigen würde", meinte Ginny.

"Gehen wir zum Abendessen?", wollte Anne wissen.

"Geh schon mal vor", sagte Ginny. "Ich hab oben was vergessen, aber ich komm gleich nach."

Ginny sah, wie die Freundin durch das Portraitloch kletterte, dann lehnte sie sich seufzend an einen der Sessel. Sie hatte gerade ihre beste Freundin belogen. Aber was hätte sie sonst tun sollen? Sie konnte doch unmöglich sagen, dass sie gleich zu Snape ging und gedachte, die ganze Nacht bei ihm zu verbringen. Anne würde sie für verrückt erklären. Ginny wartete ein paar Minuten, dann verließ sie ebenfalls den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging langsam Richtung Kerker. Sie ließ sich Zeit, schließlich hatte sie Snape gesagt, sie würde nach dem Abendessen zu ihm kommen.


	5. Abendessen in den Kerkern

**Kapitel 4: Abendessen in den Kerkern**

Ginny nannte dem Portrait eines wildaussehenden Zauberers das Passwort und betrat Snapes Kerker. Sie befand sich in einer Art Vorraum, in dem Besucher ihre Schuhe abstellen und Umhänge aufhängen konnten (allerdings bezweifelte Ginny, dass Snape jemals wirklichen Besuch bekam). Vor Ginny befand sich eine Tür. Ginny öffnete sie und ging in Snapes richtige Wohnung. Staunend sah sie sich um. Es war viel gemütlicher, als sie angenommen hatte. Ginny befand sich in einem Raum, der wohl als Wohn- und Esszimmer diente. Im Wohnzimmer standen zwei dunkelrote Sessel und eine gemütliche Couch in derselben Farbe um einen kleinen Glastisch herum und an den Wänden hingen Gemälde. Hinter dem Sofa befand sich ein Kamin, in dem ein munteres Feuer prasselte. An der anderen Seite des Raumes fand das Esszimmer mit einer kleinen Küche platz. Im Esszimmer gab es einen Holztisch, an dem zwei Stühle standen. Ginny ging durch die Wohnung, zoh ihren Umhang aus setzte sich auf einen der Sessel.

Ginny brauchte nicht lange warten. Kurze Zeit, nachdem sie Snapes Räume betreten hatte, trat der Zaubertranklehrer ein. Er war überrascht, sie zu sehen.

"Wer hat Ihnen die Erlaubnis gegeben, meine Räume zu betreten?", fragte er sofort.

"Wenn ich davor gewartet hätte, wäre das wohl ein bisschen zu auffällig gewesen", meinte Ginny. "Warum sind Sie überhaupt schon so früh? Das Abendessen ist doch noch nicht fertig."

"Dasselbe könnte ich Sie fragen", entgegnete Snape. "Warum sind Sie nicht in der Großen Halle, wie alle anderen?"

Ginny musste ihm Recht geben.

"Ich habe Professor Dumbledore gebeten, dass er mich heute Abend entschuldigt", erklärte Snape, da Ginny ihn nur schweigend ansah. "Ich hatte keine große Lust, auf sein übliches Geschwätz beim Abendessen."

Ginny nickte. Snape betrachtete das Mädchen. Erst jetzt schien ihm aufzufallen, dass sie nicht ihre Schuluniform trug.

"Ich neme an, Sie hatten hielten auch nicht so viel von Gesprächen", meinte Snape und wandte den Blick von ihr ab. "Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir zusammen eine kleine Mahlzeit in meiner bescheidenen Küche einnehmen?"

Ginny starrte ihn überrascht an. Sie hatte geglaubt, er wollte sie so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden, aber damit, dass er ihr etwas zu Essen anbot, hatte sie am wenigsten gerechnet. Ginny setzte sich auf einen der beiden Holzstühle und Snape zauberte ein köstliches Essen auf den Tisch. Dazu gab es eine Flasche edlen Wein. Snape schenkte den Wein ein, und nahm dann gegenüber von Ginny platz.

"Lassen Sie es sich schmecken", meinte Snape kühl und begann dann zu essen.

Ginny beobachtete ihn dabei. Er schien ihren Blick zu bemerken, denn er stellte sein Glas, aus dem er soeben trinken wollte, wieder ab.

"Was ist, haben Sie keinen Hunger?", fragte Snape. "Sie sollten jetzt essen, später gibt es nichts mehr."

Ginny füllte sich den Teller mit Kartoffeln und Brokkoli und begann zu essen. Hin und wieder trank sie einen Schluck Wein. Wenn Snape nicht so finster vor sich hingestarrt hätte, wäre das Abendessen ganz romantisch gewesen. Aber Snape sah aus, als wäre er mit der Situation ganz und gar nicht zufrieden. Ginny seufzte. Sie hatte sich so sehr auf diesen Abend gefreut, aber dass Snape sie nicht wollte und sich nur an ihre Forderungen hielt, damit sie ihn nicht verriet, machte sie traurig.

"Sind Sie fertig?", fragte Snape.

Ginny nickte. Mit einem Schlenker von Snapes Zauberstab landete das dreckige Geschirr in der Spüle. Snape nahm die Weinflasche und die Gläser und setzte sich auf die Couch in seinem Wohnzimmer. Ginny folgte ihm unsicher und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel. Snape füllte die Gläser und schob Ginny ihres zu. Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Stimmt etwas nicht, Miss Weasley?", fragte er.

"Sie erinnern sich doch an unsere Abmachung?", sagte Ginny.

"Aber sicher", sagte Snape unbekümmert und trank einen Schluck Wein.

"Wäre es dann nicht Zeit, langsam..."

"Ich gehe nie vor elf Uhr ins Bett", erklärte Snape. "Denken Sie nicht, ich mache für Sie eine Ausnahme."

Elf Uhr – sollte Ginny etwa so lange ruhig neben Snape sitzen bleiben? Das würde sie nie aushalten. Sie freute sich schon seit langem auf die Nacht mit Snape, sie wollte nicht mehr warten. Wieso wollte Snape unbedingt in seinem Wohnzimmer sitzen und Wein trinken? Das konnte er doch jeden Abend machen. Ginny hatte das Gefühl, er wollte die Nacht so lange wie möglich aufschieben. Aber warum? Er hatte sich auf die Forderung eingelassen, also musste er das Ganze auch durchziehen. Warum wollte er es dann nicht einfach hinter sich bringen? Ginny musste handeln, wenn sie nicht den ganzen Abend über mit ihm in seinem Wohnzimmer sitzen wollte.


	6. Gemeinsame Nacht

**Kapitel 5: Gemeinsame Nacht**

Ginny stellte ihr Weinglas auf dem Tisch ab und stand auf. Sie stellte sich vor Snape und schenkte ihm ihr bezauberndstes Lächeln.

"Wenn Sie glauben, Sie bekämen mich damit weich, irren Sie sich", sagte Snape trocken.

Ginny bemerkte allerdings, dass er sie fasziniert anstarrte. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und streckte ihre Hand aus. Sanft strich sie über seine Wange. Snapes Gesicht entspannte sich allmählich. Ginny lächelte, während ihre Hand über seine Brust streichelte. Sie konnte Snape leise seufzen hören. Dadurch ermutigt, beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn. Snape wehrte sich nicht länger, im Gegenteil, er erwiderte den Kuss. Er zog Ginny zu sich herunter, so dass sie auf seinem Schoß landete. Ginny küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und fuhr ihm mit einer Hand durchs Haar, die andere Hand klammerte sich an seine Schulter. Snapes Hände begannen, über Ginnys Körper zu streicheln. Das Mädchen spürte ein Kribbeln im Bauch und wurde immer erregter. Sie küsste Snape auf den Mund und auf den Hals. Ihre Hände wanderten langsam von seinem Oberkörper nach unten, blieben an seiner deutlich spürbaren Erregung hängen. Snape stand auf und trug Ginny durch seine Wohnung in sein Schlafzimmer. Er legte sie auf dem Bett ab und überhäufte sie mit Küssen. Ginny zog ihren Tränkemeister zu sich heran.

"Na, sind Sie immer noch so abgeneigt von meinem Angebot?", wollte Ginny wissen.

"Ganz und gar nicht", stöhnte Snape.

Ginny lächelte und begann, ihren Zaubertränkelehrer von seinem überflüssigen Umhang zu befreien. Auch Snape begann, Ginny auszuziehen. Seine Hände fuhren langsam über Ginnys Brüste und wanderten dann über ihren Bauch. Ginny keuchte unter seinen sanften Berührungen auf. Sie streichelte seinen Rücken und küsste ihn. Plötzlich hielt Snape Ginnys Arm fest und setzte sich auf.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du das wirklich willst?", fragte er und sah in Ginnys braune Augen.

"Ja", stöhnte Ginny. "Ich will dich spüren, Severus."

Ginny zog Snape wieder auf sich, er streichelte ihre Wange und drang dann in sie ein.

-

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen erwachte, wusste sie zunächst gar nicht, wo sie war. Doch dann bemerkte sie Severus, der neben ihr lag, und seinen Arm um sie geschlungen hatte. Sie sah ihn an und lächelte zufrieden. Die Nacht mit ihm war unvergesslich schön gewesen. Schöner, als sie je zu träumen gewagt hatte. Doch Ginny wurde klar, dass sie nicht ewig neben ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer liegen konnte. Irgendwann würde sie zurück in den Gryffindorturm kehren müssen, und damit waren diese schönen Stunden zu Ende. Snape hatte sich an die Abmachung gehalten, mehr konnte sie nicht erwarten. Ginny schloss die Augen und versuchte, die letzten Minuten mit Snape zu genießen. Sie schmiegte sich vorsichtig an ihn.

Snape schien nicht fest geschlafen zu haben, denn er erwachte durch Ginnys Berührung. Er öffnete die Augen und sah das Mädchen einen Augenblick verwirrt an. In der nächsten Sekunde schien er sich wieder gefasst zu haben. Er setzte sich auf und hob seine Kleider vom Boden. Wenige Sekunden später hatte er sich komplett angezogen. Ginny betrachtete ihn ein wenig enttäuscht. Snape ignorierte ihren Blick. Er nahm Ginnys Kleider und warf sie ihr zu. Das Mädchen fing sie verdutzt auf.

"Ziehen Sie sich Ihren Umhang an und gehen Sie dann zurück in ihren Turm", sagte Snape kühl.

Ginny sah ihn überrascht an. Wieso wollte er sie denn so früh los werden? Bis zum Frühstück hatten sie noch lange Zeit. Ginny zog sich an, sprang aus dem Bett und ging zu Snape, der ungeduldig an der Tür wartete. Ginny streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus, doch er wich zurück.

"Fassen Sie mich nicht an!", befahl er.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Ginny verwundert. "Gestern waren Sie doch so zärtlich, wieso sind Sie heute wieder so kühl?"

"Sie haben eine Nacht gefordert, und die haben Sie bekommen", erklärte Snape. "Es wird Zeit, dass sie zurück in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Sie waren viel zu lange hier."

"Aber ich möchte noch nicht gehen", versuchte Ginny ihn umzustimmen.

"Habe ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt?", fuhr Snape sie an. "Sie haben bekommen, was Sie wollten, also werden Sie nicht unverschämt!"

Tränen traten in Ginnys Gesicht, als sie seine kalten Worte hörte. Sie setzte sich auf sein Bett.

"Was soll den dieses alberne Rumgezicke?", fragte Snape ohne Mitleid. "Sie haben mit Ihrer Erpressung doch erreicht, was sie wollten. Ich bin derjenige, der sich beschweren müsste."

Ginny konnte ihre Tränen nicht aufhalten, sie saß auf dem Bett und starrte auf den Boden.

"Gehen Sie jetzt endlich!", befahl Snape. "Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, mir Ihr albernes Getue anzusehen."

Ginny stand auf und flüchtete schluchzend an Snape vorbei und aus seinem Kerker. Sie ging nicht zurück in den Gryffindorturm, wie er es ihr gesagt hatte. Sie rannte aus dem Schloss und setzte sich ans Ufer des Sees.


	7. Tränen

**Kapitel 6: Tränen**

Ginny wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon dort gesessen hatte. Einige Stunden waren sicher vergangen. Sie würde den Lehrern erklären müssen, warum sie nicht beim Unterricht gewesen war. Doch das war ihr im Moment egal. Sie musste an Severus denken und wie er sie behandelt hatte. Am vorigen Abend war er doch so zärtlich zu ihr gewesen. Er hatte sie gewollt, das hatte sie gespürt. Und nun machte er ihr klar, dass ihm ihre Gefühle egal waren und dass er sich nur wegen der Erpressung mit ihr eingelassen hatte. Dabei hatte Ginny so gehofft, dass Severus sie nach dieser Nacht nicht mehr gehen lassen wollte. Sie hatte gehofft, ihm klarmachen zu können, dass sie die einzig richtige Frau für ihn war. Doch er hatte sie rausgeworfen. Er hatte sie angefahren, weil sie geweint hatte.

Irgendwann stand Ginny schließlich auf und ging hinauf in den Gryffindorturm. Sie betrat das Bad und wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser. Danach sah sie in den Spiegel. Sie sah furchtbar aus. Ihre Augen waren verquollen und man sah ihr deutlich an, dass sie geweint hatte. Ginny holte ihr Make-up aus ihrem Schlafsaal und begann, sich zu schminken. Als sie fertig war, sah sie besser aus, aber ihre rotgeweinten Augen ließen sich nicht verbergen. Ginny sah auf die Uhr. Wenn sie sich beeilte, schaffte sie es noch rechtzeitig zu Zauberkunst. Sie rannte die Treppen hinunter und hetzte in den ersten Stock. Als sie das Zauberkunstzimmer erreichte, betraten die anderen Schüler gerade den Raum. Ginny stürmte auf sie zu und schloss sich ihnen an. Sie setzte sich in die letzte Reihe neben ihre Freundin Anne. Anne bemerkte natürlich gleich, dass es Ginny schlecht ging.

"Was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte sie besorgt. "Wo warst du überhaupt die ganze Zeit? Du warst gestern Abend nicht da, als wir schlafen gegangen sind, heute Morgen warst du auch schon weg, als wir aufgestanden sind und in Verwandlung warst du auch nicht."

Oh nein, warum hatte sie ausgerechnet Verwandlung verpasst? Professor McGonagall würde eine Erklärung erwarten.

"Warst du heute Nacht überhaupt in unserem Schlafsaal?", fragte Anne weiter. "Was ist passiert, warum hast du geweint?"

"Ich möchte jetzt nicht drüber reden", brachte Ginny mühsam hervor.

Anne nickte verständnisvoll und legte tröstend einen Arm um die Freundin. Ginny kämpfte gegen weitere Tränen an.

Die Stunden bis zum Mittagessen dauerten ewig. Ginny saß da und starrte vor sich hin, vom Unterricht bekam sie nichts mit. Sie wartete ungeduldig auf das Mittagessen, an dem sie nicht teilnehmen würde, damit sie sich von den anderen entfernen konnte. Endlich, nach schier endloser Zeit, verging auch schon die letzte Stunde und die Schüler strömten eilig in die Große Halle zum Essen. Ginny allerdings ging wieder hinaus zum See, wo sie sich an einen Baum lehnte und erneut zu weinen begann. Sie war schon so lange Zeit in Severus verliebt und nie hatte sie sich getraut, ihm etwas zu sagen, da er ihr Lehrer war. Aber dann hatte sich diese einmalige Gelegenheit ergeben, dass sie ihn erpressen konnte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er sich auf sie einlassen würde, da er von der Schule geflogen wäre, wenn sie sein Geheimnis verraten hätte. Doch sie hatte erwartet, dass er sie, nachdem sie in dieser Nacht so viel Spaß zusammen gehabt hatten, nicht einfach so wegschicken würde. Sie hatte geglaubt, er würde die Nacht vielleicht gerne wiederholen.

Ginny verbrachte den ganzen Nachmittag am See. Irgendwann hatte sie genug geweint, sie lehnte nur noch am Baum und starrte mit rot verquollenen Augen auf den See. Gegen Abend stand sie schließlich auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen und ihr Magen knurrte nun heftig. Ginny setzte sich schweigend zu den anderen Gryffindors an den Tisch und füllte sich den Teller. Ihr war schlecht und sie würgte das Essen mühsam hinunter. Anne betrachtete sie die ganze Zeit über mitleidig, sagte aber nichts. Nachdem Ginny ihren Teller geleert hatte, stand sie auf und ging in ihren Schlafsaal. Sie warf sich auf ihr Bett und starrte an die Decke. Ein paar Minuten später betrat Anne das Zimmer. Sie kam zu Ginny herüber und setzte sich auf das Bett.

"Was ist denn los?", wollte Anne wissen.

Ginny antwortete nicht.

"Geht es um einen Kerl?", fragte Anne.

Ginny nickte nur.

"Du Ärmste", sagte Anne mitfühlend. "Aber bitte wein nicht mehr wegen ihm, er ist es nicht wert! Kein Kerl ist es wert, dass du wegen ihm weinst. Vergess ihn einfach."

"Aber ich kann nicht", sagte Ginny und erneut stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen.

"Natürlich kannst du das", meinte Anne.

"Es ist nicht so, wie bei jedem anderen", erklärte Ginny.

"Wieso?", fragte Anne. "Ihr habt doch nicht – oder doch?"

Ginny nickte wieder.

"Und danach hat er dich abgewisen?", wollte Anne wissen.

Ginny antwortete nicht, aber Anne fasste das als ein "ja" auf.

"Oh, ich hasse Kerle, die erst auf freundlich tun und dann nur mit einem ins Bett wollen", fauchte Anne. "Typisch Mann. Mit einer Frau schlafen und sie danach abweisen. Das ist so widerlich."

Ginny nickte bestätigend. Zwar war Snape von Anfang an nie freundlich zu Ginny gewesen und hatte auch gar nicht mit ihr ins Bett gewollt, aber das brauchte Anne ja nicht zu wissen. Es reichte, dass sie so ungefähr wusste, wie es Ginny ging und dass sie für sie da war.

"Willst du mir nicht wenigstens sagen, wer es war?", fragte Anne. "Damit ich ihn ordentlich verhexen kann, wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege."

Ginny schüttelte sofort den Kopf. Nein, Anne sollte auf keinen Fall erfahren, dass sie mit Snape geschlafen hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie in Ohnmacht fallen und Ginny für total verrückt halten. Anne hasste Snape, so wie alle anderen Gryffindors (außer natürlich Ginny) es auch taten.

"Du solltest jetzt versuchen, zu schlafen", meinte Anne.

"Aber ich kann nicht", flüsterte Ginny. "Ich muss die ganze Zeit an ihn denken."

"Ich versteh dich ja", meinte Anne. "Aber versuch es wenigstens. Der Kerl ist es nicht wert, dass du auch nur einen Gedanken an ihn verschwendest. Es gibt hier in Hogwarts genug andere Kerle, die besser aussehen und sicher auch netter sind! Und wage es ja nicht, auch nur noch eine einzige Träne wegen ihm zu vergießen!"

Anne gab Ginny einen Kuss auf die Wange und legte sich dann in ihr eigenes Bett. Ginny lächelte sie dankbar an, dann drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite um und schloss die Augen.


	8. Eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke

**Kapitel 7: Eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke**

Die nächsten Tage fielen Ginny besonders schwer, doch sie hielt sich an Annes Rat und erlaubte es sich nicht, zu weinen. Anne fragte nicht weiter nach, in wen Ginny sich so unglücklich verliebt hatte, wofür Ginny ihr sehr dankbar war. Professor McGonagall ließ Ginny nachsitzen, da sie am Montag eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung verpasst hatte und sich weigerte, eine Erklärung dafür abzugeben. Doch Ginny überstand auch das Nachsitzen. Was ihr allerdings Sorgen bereitete, war der Freitag. Denn dann hatte sie eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und musste Snape wohl oder übel wieder unter die Augen treten. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie es geschafft, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch sie konnte sich nicht vor seinem Unterricht drücken. Sie musste stark sein und durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen.

Schließlich war es so weit. Die Schüler strömten in den Zaubertränkekerker und Ginny setzte sich zusammen mit Anne in die letzte Reihe. Als Ginny Snape die Klasse betreten sah, musste sie erneut gegen aufkommende Tränen ankämpfen. Snape ignorierte Ginny und gab der Klasse den Auftrag, einen Trank zu brauen. Ginny, die normalerweise die Beste in diesem Fach war, machte an diesem Tag alles falsch. Anne bemerkte das natürlich, doch sie ging davon aus, dass Ginny einfach noch nicht ganz über die Sache mit dem Jungen hinweg war, womit sie ja auch gewissermaßen Recht hatte, nur dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, um wen es sich handelte. Snape machte das Ganze auch nicht einfacher, er spottete über Ginnys schlechten Trank und machte eine fiese Bemerkung nach der anderen. Es fiel Ginny sehr schwer, nicht wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie mied Snapes Blick und starrte stur auf ihren Trank. Vor ihm wollte sie auf keinen Fall weinen. Sie wusste, dass er sie aus Rache quälte, weil sie ihn erpresst hatte. Nachdem er sich an die Abmachung gehalten hatte, konnte er fies zu ihr sein, ohne zu befürchten, dass sie ihn an Dumbledore verriet. Ginny hörte die Verachtung aus Snapes Stimme, wenn er mit ihr oder über sie redete und es versetzte ihrem Herzen einen Stich. Sie wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie sehr sie seine Worte verletzten, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Die anderen Schüler würden es vielleicht für gewöhnliche Angst vor dem Zaubertränkemeister halten, doch Snape würde ihr anmerken, dass er ihr wehtat. Und er genoss es, sie zu quälen, das wusste Ginny.

Ginny war froh, als der Unterricht bei Snape endlich zu Ende war. Sie flüchtete als Erste aus dem Klassenzimmer, dicht gefolgt von ihrer Freundin Anne. Anne schimpfte lauthals über Snape, da er Ginny ausgerechnet jetzt so mies behandelte. Ginny hätte ihr gerne gesagt, warum Snape gerade jetzt so gemein zu ihr war, doch das war unmöglich. Anne würde nie verstehen, dass Ginny in Snape verliebt war. Sie wäre entsetzt und würde vielleicht nie wieder ein Wort mit Ginny wechseln. Nein, das mit Snape musste ihr Geheimnis bleiben.

-

Am Abend ging Ginny früh ins Bett. Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, die anderen Schüler glücklich lachend zu sehen. Die Erinnerung an Snape schmerzte noch viel zu sehr. Ginny hatte sich deshalb früh von Anne verabschiedet und ihr eine Gute Nacht gewünscht. Jetzt lag sie wach im Bett und dachte wieder an Severus. Wieso konnte sie ihn nicht einfach vergessen? Er behandelte sie fies, er war ein Ekel. Warum hatte sie sich ausgrechnet in ihn verliebt? Es gab doch so viele Jungen in ihrem Alter. Jungen, die tausendmal besser aussahen als Snape und die netter waren als er. Warum überhaupt war sie auf diese dämliche Idee gekommen, ihn durch ihre Erpressung dazu zu zwingen, mit ihr zu schlafen? Wenn sie sich von ihm ferngehalten hätte, wäre sie jetzt nicht so enttäuscht und verletzt.

Ginny hörte, wie die Schlafzimmertür auf ging und jemand hereinkam.

"Ginny, bist du wach?", fragte Anne.

Ginny antwortete nicht, sie stellte sich schlafend. Im Moment hatte sie nicht das Bedürfnis, mit jemandem zu reden.

"Ginny?", hörte sie Anne noch einmal fragen.

Als Ginny keine Antwort gab, ging Anne wieder aus dem Schlafsaal. Ginny seufzte auf. Sie wischte sich eine vereinzelte Träne aus dem Gesicht und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Auf keinen Fall durfte sie weinen. Nicht wegen Snape. Wegen ihm würde sie nicht noch einmal weinen.


	9. Ginnys Plan

**Kapitel 8: Ginnys Plan**

Es war jetzt genau eine Woche her, dass Ginny mit Severus geschlafen hatte und noch immer war sie nicht darüber hinweg, dass er sie am nächsten Morgen rausgeworfen hatte. Anne tröstete sie, wo es nur ging, und Ginny hatte auch nicht mehr geweint. Doch sie fühlte sich seltsam leer und unglücklich. Im Unterricht bekam sie Punktabzug wegen mangelnder Konzentration oder nicht gemachter Hausaufgaben und in ihrer Freizeit saß sie einfach nur da und starrte ins Leere. Ihre Freundinnen versuchten, sie aufzumuntern, doch nachdem Ginny sie ein paar mal unfreundlich angefahren hatte, gaben sie es schließlich auf. Die Einzige, die sich nicht von Ginnys Laune abschrecken ließ, war Anne. Sie saß oft lange Zeit bei Ginny und legte schweigend einen Arm um sie. Ginny war ihr sehr dankbar, dass sie Trost spendete. Auch wenn sie nicht viel miteinander redeten war es einfach schon beruhigend und tröstend, dass Anne bei ihr war.

Ginny hatte Snape in der letzten Woche mehrmals auf ihrem Weg durch das Schloss getroffen und jedes Mal hatte er sie mit einem verächtlichen Blick angesehen. Danach war Ginny immer noch schlechter drauf gewesen, als vorher. Wenn sie doch nur jemandem von ihrem Kummer hätte erzählen können, aber das war einfach unmöglich. Keiner konnte sie verstehen. Alle hassten Snape, Ginny wusste selbst nicht genau, was sie an ihm fand. Aber sie konnte sich eben nicht aussuchen, in wen sie sich verliebte. Sie konnte nicht sagen, warum sie sich ausgerechnet in Snape verliebt hatte.

An diesem Nachmittag war das Schloss ziemlich leer, da sich die meisten Schüler in Hogsmeade befanden. Anne wollte eigentlich bei Ginny bleiben, aber diese hatte sie überredet, ins Dorf zu gehen, da sie lieber allein bleiben wollte. Zuerst hatte Anne gezögert, aber als Ginny ihr versichert hatte, dass sie alleine klarkommen würde, war sie doch mit den anderen nach Hogsmeade gegangen. Ginny streifte nun seit zwei Stunden durch die verlassen Gänge von Hogwarts. Als sie in den Gang, der zur Bibliothek führte, einbog, traf sie auf die Person, die sie im Moment am Wenigsten treffen wollte: Snape. Er sah sie einen Moment überrascht an, dann fasste er sich wieder.

"Na Miss Weasley, sind Sie wieder auf der Suche nach jemandem, den Sie erpressen können?", fragte er gehässig.

Ginny starrte ihn entgeistert an, dann drehte sie sich um und rannte davon. Unterwegs traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Wieso musste er nur so gemein zu ihr sein? Okay, sie hatte ihn erpresst, aber doch nur, weil es keinen anderen Weg für sie gab, näher an ihn heran zu kommen. War er nicht froh darüber, dass es ein Mädchen gab, dass ihn nicht über alles hasste? Musste er dann so kalt und gemein zu ihr sein? Hatte ihm die Nacht mit ihr überhaupt nicht gefallen? Sie hatte doch seine Erregung gespürt. Er war so zärtlich und liebevoll mit ihr umgegangen. Wenn er sie hasste, wäre er sicher anders zu ihr gewesen, oder?

Während Ginny sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum machte, wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie hatte ihr Versprechen gegenüber Anne gebrochen, dass sie nicht weinen sollte. Aber sie konnte ja auch nicht ahnen, dass sie Snape begegnen würde und er so etwas Gemeines zu ihr sagte. Ginny nannte der Fetten Dame das Passwort und betrat den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie setzte sich auf einen Sessel vor dem Kamin und starrte an die Wand.

Was hatte Anne in der letzten Woche noch zu ihr gesagt? Sie solle den Kerl endlich vergessen und sich einen anderen suchen. Aber wie konnte sie Snape vergessen, nachdem die Nacht mit ihm so schön gewesen war? Allerdings hatte er ihr klar gemacht, dass er, nachdem er die Forderung Ginnys erfüllt hatte, seine Ruhe vor ihr haben wollte. Und auch im Unterricht hatte er ihr gezeigt, wie sehr er sie hasste. Wahrscheinlich hatte Anne Recht, sie musste ihn vergessen. Nur wie? Es gab in Hogwarts keinen Jungen, für den sie sich interessierte. Die waren alle so albern und kindisch. Aber Snape...er strahlte so etwas Geheimnisvolles aus, irgendetwas an ihm war einfach anziehend. Ginny seufzte. Jetzt war sie mit ihren Gedanken schon wieder bei ihm, sie wollte ihn doch endlich vergessen. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach auf Annes Rat hören und sich irgendeinen Jungen schnappen? Einfach so, zur Ablenkung. Es gab viele Jungen in Hogwarts, die sich über ein Date mit Ginny freuen würden, also konnte sie es ja mal versuchen. Ginny stand auf und ging in ihren Schlafsaal. Sie wühlte in ihrem Schrank und zog einen schwarzen Minirock hervor. Das Top, für das sie sich entschied, war ebenfalls schwarz. Ginny zog sich Rock und Top an und betrachtete sich dann im Spiegel. Ja, so würde sie garantiert jeden Jungen rumkriegen. Ihr Outfit war einfach nur...scharf.

Ginny lächelte, während sie sich ihren Umhang überwarf und ihre schwarzen Stiefel anzog. Welcher Junge würde ihr jetzt noch wiederstehen können? Zufrieden verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und lief durch das Schloss. Wo sollte sie nach einem geeigneten Jungen suchen? Die meisten waren noch in Hogsmeade. Ginny entschied sich dazu, in die Bibliothek zu gehen und dort zu warten, bis die meisten Schüler von ihrem Ausflug zurückkamen. Sie konnte ja solange ein Buch lesen. Auf ihrem Weg zur Bibliothek begegnete ihr zum Glück niemand. Ginny wählte einen Platz ganz hinten und setzte sich an einen Tisch. Vor ihr lag ein Stapel Bücher, den ein Schüler wohl nicht weggeräumt hatte. Ginny griff nach dem obersten Buch und schlug es auf. _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_. Ausgerechnet jetzt musste ihr dieses Buch in die Hände fallen. Wie sie Zaubertränke hasste. Nein, eigentlich hasste sie Zaubertränke nicht, aber Snape sorgte dafür, dass sie es tat. Snape...

Ja, das brachte sie auf einen Gedanken. Sie konnte sich an Snape rächen, dafür, dass er sie so leiden ließ. Und wie sie sich an ihm rächen konnte. Er hatte sich zwar an ihre Forderungen gehalten, aber was konnte er schon machen, wenn sie trotzdem allen erzählte, was sie über ihn wusste. Nichts! Ginny konnte einfach zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm sagen, was Snape mit Professor Proudy getan hatte. Snape würde rausgeworfen werden. Das hatte er wirklich verdient. Ginny legte lächelnd das Buch zur Seite und stand auf. Sie würde jetzt sofort losgehen. Aber nicht zu Dumbledore...


	10. Eingesperrt

**Kapitel 9: Eingesperrt**

Vor dem Portrait des wildaussehenden Zauberers zögerte Ginny einen Moment. Sie hatte den ganzen Weg über noch einmal darüber nachgedacht, doch sie war sich immer noch sicher, dass sie das jetzt durchführen wollte. Ginny schluckte, dann sagte sie "Parselmund" und trat ein. Es war kühl im Vorraum zu Snapes Wohnung, deshalb beeilte sie sich und trat durch die nächste Tür. Ginny sah sich um. Es sah noch genauso aus, wie bei ihrem letzten Besuch. Und da hinten, auf einem Sofa, saß Snape. Er drehte sich überrascht um, als Ginny die Tür schloss. Als er sie erkannte, sah er sie zornig an. Er erhob sich aus dem Sessel und kam auf sie zu.

"Miss Weasley, wer hat Ihnen die Erlaubnis gegeben, meine privaten Räume zu betreten?", fragte er kalt.

"Ich...", begann Ginny, doch Snape unterbrach sie.

"Verschwinden Sie von hier, sofort!", fauchte Snape.

Doch Ginny rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

"Hören Sie schlecht?", fragte Snape und fasste sie grob am Arm. "Sie sollen gehen!"

"Ich werde nicht gehen!", sagte Ginny bestimmt und wandt sich aus Snapes Griff.

"Ach wirklich?", fragte Snape.

"Hören Sie mir bitte erst mal zu", sagte Ginny so ruhig wie möglich. "Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob es vielleicht möglich wäre, dass wir die Nacht von neulich wiederholen."

Snape starrte sie einen Moment sprachlos an.

"Sind Sie vollkommen übergeschnappt?", zischte er dann. "Ich habe die Forderungen ihrer unverschämten Erpressung bereits erfüllt und wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen!"

"Aber es hat Ihnen doch gefallen, das habe ich gespürt!", erwiderte Ginny.

"Reden Sie keinen Unsinn", sagte Snape.

"Ich werde so lange bleiben, bis ich bekommen habe, was ich will", sagte Ginny mutiger, als sie sich fühlte.

"Das werden wir ja sehen", meinte Snape.

Er packte sie noch einmal am Arm, führte sie durch den Vorraum und schubste sie auf den Gang hinaus. Dann knallte er die hinter dem Portrait verborgene Tür zu und ließ die verdutzte Ginny in dem Gang stehen. Ginny brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie realisiert hatte, dass Snape sie aus seiner Wohnung geworfen hatte. Eine Welle des Zorns überkam sie, gemischt mit Trauer. Sie begann laut an das Portrait zu klopfen.

"Professor Snape, machen Sie sofort die Tür auf!", rief sie laut. "Severus, lass mich rein!"

Nichts geschah. Tränen stiegen in Ginnys Gesicht auf. Sie wollte Severus – jetzt gleich.

"Entweder Sie machen die Tür auf, oder ich erzähle allen, was ich über Sie weiß", schrie Ginny noch lauter. "Ich gehe zu Dumbledore und sage ihm, dass Sie Professor Proudy..."

Weiter kam Ginny nicht, denn Snape riss die Tür auf, zog Ginny in den Vorraum seiner Wohnung und schloss die Tür knallend hinter ihr.

"Sind Sie wahnsinnig?", fauchte er sie an.

Ginny antwortete nicht, sie war viel zu überrascht, dass Snape sie gerade hereingelassen hatte.

"Ich habe all Ihre Forderungen erfüllt, also was wollen Sie noch von mir?", fragte Snape, ohne Ginnys Arm loszulassen.

"Ich möchte noch eine Nacht", erklärte Ginny. "Entweder Sie schlafen noch einmal mit mir oder ich erzähle Dumbledore von der Sache mit Proudy."

Snape lachte kalt auf.

"Wie willst du Dumbledore denn von der Sache erzählen?", fragte Snape belustigt.

"Ganz einfach", sagte Ginny und befreite sich erneut aus Snapes Griff. Sie ging zu der Tür, die auf den Gang führte, und drückte die Klinke herunter, doch die Tür war verschlossen.

"Was soll das?", fragte sie. "Machen Sie die Tür auf."

"Vorhin wollten Sie unbedingt rein und jetzt wollen Sie unbedingt raus", meinte Snape belustigt. "Sie wissen scheinbar auch nicht, was Sie wollen."

"Sie gehen also auf meine Forderung ein?", fragte Ginny hoffnungsvoll.

"Wie kommen Sie darauf?", entgegnete Snape.

"Ansonsten hätten sie wohl nicht die Tür verschlossen", meinte Ginny.

"Glauben Sie ernsthaft, ich würde Sie nach Ihrer Drohung noch einmal heraus lassen, damit Sie zu Dumbledore rennen und ihm alles erzählen?"

"Was wollen Sie dann machen?", fragte Ginny. "Mich hier lassen?"

"Ganz genau", sagte Snape. Er trat aus dem Vorraum in seine Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Hey!", rief Ginny, die immer noch im Vorraum stand. Sie warf sich gegen die Tür, doch sie gab nicht nach. Snape hatte sie eingesperrt!

"Lassen Sie mich raus, oder ich schreie!", rief Ginny zornig.

"Tun Sie, was sie nicht lassen können", meinte Snape gleichgültig. "Niemand wird Sie hören. Meine gesamte Wohnung ist magisch geschützt, damit kein Laut herausdringt. Der Vorraum, in dem Sie es sich jetzt gemütlich machen dürfen, ist auch davon betroffen."

Ginny hörte, wie Snapes Schritte sich entfernten. Wütend hämmerte sie gegen die Tür, doch außer, dass ihre Hand davon schmerzte, brachte es nichts und deshalb gab sie es nach ein paar Minuten auf. Sie war gefangen. Snape hatte sie tatsächlich eingesperrt! Wie lange musste sie wohl hier bleiben? Sicher bis zum nächsten Morgen. Dann würde Snape sie rauslassen müssen, denn es würde auffallen, wenn sie im Unterricht fehlen würde. Na das konnte ja heiter werden, eine Nacht in diesem kalten, engen und dusteren Vorraum. So hatte sie sich das Ganze nun wirklich nicht vorgstellt. Was hatte sie sich auch nur dabei gedacht, dass sie Snape noch einmal erpressen wollte? Ginny seufzte und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden. Schlafen würde sie hier nicht können. Wann würde Anne bemerken, dass sie nicht da war? Sicher würde sie glauben, dass Ginny sich einfach einen ruhigen Ort gesucht hatte, um allein zu sein. Niemand würde sie also vermissen. Ginnys Blick fiel auf ihre Armbanduhr. 18 Uhr. Das dauerte ja noch ewig. Wie sollte sie diese lange Nacht überstehen, ohne in dieser Kälte zu erfrieren oder sich zu Tode zu langweilen? Warum war sie nur so blöd gewesen? Ihr hätte gleich klar sein müssen, dass Snape sich nicht alles von ihr gefallen ließ. Sie war selber Schuld, dass sie jetzt die ganze Nacht hier rumsitzen musste.


	11. Snape gibt nach

**Kapitel 10: Snape gibt nach**

Ginny sah sich in dem düsteren Vorraum um. Das Einzige was es hier gab, waren ein Paar Schuhe und ein Umhang. Sonst nichts. Ginny stand auf und nahm den Umhang von dem Haken. Sie wickelte sich darin ein und setzte sich dann wieder hin. Wärmer wurde ihr jedoch nicht. Wieder sah sie auf die Uhr. 21:15. Die Zeit ging wirklich langsam rum. Ginnys Magen knurrte schon seit einer Stunde unaufhörlich. Der Gedanke, dass sie erst am nächsten Morgen wieder etwas zu Essen bekam, war schlimm.Genau in dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Snape trat aus seiner Wohnung herein. Bevor Ginny reagieren konnte, hatte er auch schon ein Tablett auf dem Boden abgestellt und die Tür wieder hinter sich geschlossen. Ginny stand auf und stolperte zu dem Tablett, auf dem eine Schüssel mit einem merkwürdigen Brei und ein Glas Wasser standen. Ginny verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Snape schien es wirklich zu gefallen, sie zu quälen. Aber besser dieser Brei als gar nichts.Vorsichtig tauchte Ginny den Löffel, der neben der Schüssel gelegen hatte, in den Brei und führte ihn zu ihrem Mund. Der Brei schmeckte sogar noch schlechter, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Trotzdem würgte Ginny den kompletten Inhalt der Schüssel hinunter. Trotz des ekligen Geschmacks, war Ginny schließlich satt. Das war die Hauptsache, denn eine ganze Nacht mit nagendem Hunger in diesem Raum stellte sie sich schrecklich vor. Sie nahm das Glas und trank das Wasser in einem Schluck. Der Geschmack des Breis verschwand trotzdem nicht aus ihrem Mund. Ginny stand auf und lief zu Snapes Wohnungstür. Noch einmal begann sie laut zu knopfen.

"Jetzt machen Sie endlich auf!", rief sie verzweifelt. "Sie können mich doch nicht die ganze Nacht hier drin lassen."

Doch scheinbar konnte er das, denn Snape machte keine Anstalten, sie herauszulassen.

"Snape!", schrie Ginny wütend. "Mach sofort die Tür auf oder ich jage deine Wohnung in die Luft."

Seufzend lehnte sich Ginny an die Tür. In genau diesem Moment öffnete sie sich und die verdutzte Ginny landete in Snapes Armen. Er schob sie unsanft von sich.

"Für Sie bin ich immer noch _Professor_ Snape", stellte er klar. "Und wie wollen Sie bei ihren Fähigkeiten meine Wohnung in die Luft jagen?"

Snape grinste sie fies an. Ginny schob sich an Snape vorbei und betrat sein Wohnzimmer.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie mich heute noch rauslassen", meinte sie ein wenig erleichtert.

"Ich nehme an, Sie erwarten nicht mehr, dass ich auf ihre Forderungen eingehe?", meinte Snape.

"Oh doch", antwortete Ginny mit einem Lächeln. "Entweder Sie schlafen mit mir, oder ich sage dem Schulleiter morgen, was Sie mit Professor Proudy gemacht haben."

"Also schön, Sie haben es nicht anders gewollt", sagte Snape mit einem hämischen Grinsen.

Und ehe Ginny wusste, wie ihr geschah, hatte Snape sie auch schon unsanft an die Wand gedrückt und sie grob geküsst. Zunächst war Ginny überrascht, doch dann erwiderte sie den Kuss. Snape riss ihr inzwischen die Kleider vom Leib und fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihren nackten Körper. Obwohl Ginny beim letzten Mal seine Sanftheit gefallen hatte, erregte es sie, dass Snape diesesmal anders mit ihr umsprang.

"Ich hoffe, Sie wissen, worauf sie sich da eingelassen haben, Miss Weasley", knurrte Snape und streichelte unsanft ihre Brüste.

"Natürlich weiß ich das", keuchte Ginny.

"Und es gefällt Ihnen?", fragte Snape.

"Machen Sie weiter!", sagte Ginny fordernd.

Snape hielt inne und starrte Ginny für einen Moment an. Ginny erkannte Faszination in seinen Augen, doch bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, küsste Snape sie erneut. Dann riss er sich ebenfalls schnell die Kleider herunter und presste Ginny fest an sich, während er sie zum Sofa trug.

"Severus", stöhnte Ginny.

"Professor Snape!", korrigierte Snape sie und drückte sie unsanft auf das Sofa.

Ginny zog Snape auf sich und gab ihm einen Kuss. Snapes Hand fuhr langsam über Ginnys Bauch zu ihren Brüsten. Er begann damit, ihre Brüste in seinen Händen zu kneten und bemühte sich nicht, zärtlich zu ihr zu sein. Doch Ginny störte es nicht, es gefiel ihr. Snape beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie. Ginny biss ihm auf die Lippe und er zog seinen Kopf zurück.

"Ich hab Ihnen doch nicht etwa wehgetan?", fragte Ginny mit einer Unschuldsmine.

Snape murmelte etwas, das nach "kleines Luder" klang. Ginny nutzte die Gelegenheit, in der Snape nichts machte, und schob Snape von sich herunter.

"Wer hat Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie oben sein dürfen?", fragte sie, während sie sich auf ihn setzte.

"Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass Sie da etwas zu sagen hätten?", entgegnete Snape.

"Immerhin sind es _meine_ Forderungen, die hier erfüllt werden müssen", meinte Ginny. "Sie wollen doch nicht, dass ich jemandem etwas erzähle."

"Seien Sie endlich still", keuchte Snape und und begrub Ginny wieder unter sich.

"Hey", rief Ginny.

"Still, oder möchten Sie, dass ich aufhöre?", fauchte Snape.

Das wollte Ginny natürlich nicht riskieren. Sie schwieg und genoss Snapes Küsse, die ihren Bauch bedeckten.

-

Am nächsten Morgen brauchte Ginny wieder einen Moment, um zu begreifen, wo sie war. Sie befand sich in Snapes Wohnung und lag mit ihm zusammen auf seinem Sofa. Genauer gesagt lag sie auf seinem Bauch. Über den beiden lag eine Decke, die Snape wohl am Abend zuvor herbeigezaubert hatte. Ginny schmiegte sich an Snape und wünschte sich, dass dieser Augenblick nie vorbeigehen würde. Doch natürlich ging er vorbei. Snape erwachte und stieß Ginny ziemlich unsanft vom Sofa, so dass sie gegen den Tisch stieß..

"Hey", protestierte sie.

"Hören Sie auf, sich zu beschweren", zischte Snape.

Ginny, die immer noch nackt auf dem Boden saß, fröstelte. Snape ging, ohne sie zu beachten, an ihr vorbei. Er zog sich an und ließ die Decke verschwinden. Dann drehte er sich um und warf Ginny ihre Klamotten zu.

"Ziehen Sie sich an und verschwinden Sie dann endlich", sagte er kühl.

Ginny sah verdutzt auf die Klamotten, die neben ihr zu Boden fielen. Es war genau wie beim letzten Mal. Severus und sie hatten so viel Spaß zusammen gehabt und dann warf er sie am nächsten Morgen einfach raus.

"Wie lange wollen Sie noch da stehen bleiben?", fragte Snape unfreundlich. "Ich möchte endlich zum Frühstück gehen und bis dahin sollen sie meine Räume verlassen haben."

"Wir könnten doch das Frühstück ausfallen lassen", meinte Ginny und lächelte ihn verführerisch an.

"Lassen Sie das dämliche Grinsen und ziehen Sie sich endlich an!", sagte Snape.

"Sie sind gemein!", rief Ginny von sich selbst überrascht.

"Ich bin gemein?", wiederholte Snape. "Wer hat hier wen erpresst? Sie haben mich doch dazu gezwungen, Dinge zu tun, die ich normalerweise nicht tun würde."

"Aber es hat Ihnen doch gefallen!", sagte Ginny.

"Machen Sie sich doch nicht lächerlich", meinte Snape kalt. "Ich hatte mit anderen Frauen schon wesentlich mehr Spaß, als mit Ihnen."

Ginny musste gegen die Tränen ankämpfen.

"Entweder Sie ziehen sich jetzt sofort an, oder ich werfe Sie nackt aus meiner Wohnung", erklärte Snape ungeduldig. "Das wäre Ihnen sicher peinlich, wenn Sie so jemand sieht."

Ginny schlüpfte schnell in ihren Rock und zog ihr Top an. Dann hüllte sie sich wieder in ihren Umhang. Als sie gerade die Wohnungstür erreichte, hielt Snape sie fest.

"Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich mich auf eine Ihrer Forderungen eingelassen habe", sagte er drohend. "Sollten Sie es noch einmal wagen, mich zu erpressen, werden Sie sich wünschen, sie wären nie geboren. Das ist mein voller Ernst, glauben Sie mir."

Ginny sah ihn verletzt an, dann stieß sie ihn zur Seite und rannte aus seiner Wohnung.


	12. Noch mehr Tränen

**Kapitel 11: Noch mehr Tränen**

Anne hatte sofort gemerkt, dass es Ginny schlechter ging, doch Ginny wollte ihr nicht erzählen, was vorgefallen war. Ginny hatte am Montag den gesamten Unterricht geschwänzt. Nachdem sie Snapes Räume verlassen hatte, war sie direkt in ihren Schlafsaal gerannt und nicht mehr herausgekommen. Anne versuchte sie zum Reden zu bringen, doch Ginny lag einfach nur in ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Noch nicht einmal weinen konnte sie. Seit dem Mittagessen saß Anne an ihrem Bett und streichelte tröstend Ginnys Arm.

"Ginny, jetzt sag mir doch endlich, was los ist", bat Anne. "Ich würde dir so gerne helfen, aber wie soll ich das machen, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was vorgefallen ist?"

"Du kannst mir nicht helfen", flüsterte Ginny. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sprach.

"Wenn du mir nichts erzählst, kann ich das wirklich nicht", sagte Anne.

"Was macht es schon für einen Unterschied, ob ich es dir erzähle oder nicht", fragte Ginny tonlos.

"Ich bin deine beste Freundin", sagte Anne ruhig. "Du kannst mir alles erzählen."

Ginny hätte Anne wirklich gerne erzählt, was los war. Doch erstens war sie viel zu traurig, um darüber zu sprechen und zweitens würde Anne geschockt reagieren, wenn sie erfuhr, dass Ginny zweimal mit Snape geschlafen hatte.

"Hat es mit dem Kerl von neulich zu tun?", wollte Anne wissen. "Hat er dich wieder abgewiesen."

"Hm", flüsterte Ginny.

"Und vorher habt ihr wieder miteinander geschlafen?", fragte Anne vorsichtig.

Ginny begann zu schluchzen. Den ganzen Morgen hatte sie versucht, nicht zu weinen, doch jetzt konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten. Anne tätschelte mitfühlend Ginnys Arm.

"Wieso hast du dich denn auf ihn eingelassen, nachdem er dich letztes Mal abgewiesen hat?", fragte sie.

"Ich konnte einfach nicht anders", schluchzte Ginny. "Ich liebe ihn. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er dieses Mal...dass er es vielleicht doch ernst meint."

Ginny setzte sich auf und sah Anne mit verheultem Gesicht an. Anne nahm sie sanft in den Arm.

"Es ja gut, Gin", sagte sie beruhigend.

"Ich bin so dumm!", schluchzte Ginny.

"Nein, das bist du nicht", sagte Anne. "Jede von uns fällt mal auf so einen Kerl rein."

"Aber ich gleich zweimal", schniefte Ginny.

"Sag mir doch bitte, wer es ist", bat Anne. "Ich werde ihn gewaltig verhexen, so dass er dir nie wieder wehtun kann!"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte einfach nicht verraten, wegen wem sie so heulte. Noch dazu war sie selber Schuld, dass Snape sie so kalt behandelte, sie hatte ihn zweimal erpresst.

"Warum denn nicht?", wollte Anne wissen. "Es braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein."

"Bitte, Anne", bat Ginny.

"Na, wenn du meinst", gab Anne nach. "Aber wirst du mir irgendwann mal sagen, wer dieser Widerling ist?"

Ginny zögerte. Wenn sie "ja" sagte, würde Anne sie sicher immer wieder nach dem Kerl fragen. Und konnte sie ihr überhaupt irgendwann von Snape erzählen? Würde Anne sie verstehen? Wenn ja, würde sie sicher auf der Stelle zu Snape gehen und ihn zur Rede stellen. Und Snape würde Anne erzählen, dass Ginny ihn erpresst hatte. Das sollte Anne lieber nicht wissen.

"Vielleicht", antwortete Ginny.

"Naja, wenn du nicht willst, musst du nicht", sagte Anne verständnisvoll.

"Danke", murmelte Ginny und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Was soll ich McGonagall eigentlich sagen, weshalb du heute schon wieder nicht im Unterricht warst?", fragte Anne.

"Sag ihr, dass ich krank bin", meinte Ginny.

"Dann wird sie dich zu Madam Pomfrey schicken und die stellt fest, dass du gesund bist", sagte Anne.

"Dann müssen wir die eben auch an der Nase herum führen", überlegte Ginny.

"Und wie?", wollte Anne wissen.

"Ich hab noch ein paar von den Kotzpastillen, die mir Fred und George zum Geburtstag geschickt haben", erklärte Ginny.

Sie stand auf und wühlte in ihrem Koffer.

"Glaubst du, dass Madam Pomfrey das nicht merkt?", fragte Anne unsicher.

"Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Ginny und holte die Pillen aus ihrem Koffer. "Ich hab sie!"

Ginny schluckte eine der Pillen und legte legte sich zurück in ihr Bett. In dem Moment betrat Professor McGonagall den Schlafsaal.

"Miss Weasley, würden Sie mir bitte erklären, warum Sie heute schon wieder den ganzen Tag nicht am Unterricht teilgenommen haben?", fragte sie streng.

"Mir ist so schlecht", murmelte Ginny und setzte sich auf.

Professor McGonagall sah Ginny misstrauisch an. Sekunden später beugte sich Ginny über den Rand ihres Bettes und übergab sich. Die Lehrerin sah sie einen Moment erschrocken an, dann wandte sie sich Anne zu.

"Bringen Sie Miss Weasley in den Krankenflügel", befahl sie und säuberte den Boden mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes.

Anne packte Ginny am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her. Kurz vor dem Krankenflügel trafen sie auf Snape. Er sah die beiden misstrauisch an.

"Miss Miller, Miss Weasley, was haben Sie hier verloren?", fragte er. "Und Miss Weasyle, ich habe gehört, Sie haben heute Morgen nicht am Unterricht teilgenommen. Würden Sie mir bitte erklären, wo Sie sich heute Morgen aufgehalten haben?"

"Sie ist krank", erklärte Anne. "Ich bringe sie in den Krankenflügel."

Und wie zur Bestätigung erbrach sich Ginny noch einmal, genau vor Snapes Füße. Er sah sie angewidert an. Bevor Snape ihnen irgendwelche Punkte abziehen konnte, zog Anne Ginny schnell weiter. Kaum hatten die beiden den Krankenflügel betreten, kam auch schon Madam Pomfrey auf sie zu. Sie betrachtete Ginny einen Moment, dann gab sie ihr ein scheußlich schmeckendes Mittel.

"Bis heute Abend sollten Sie wieder fit sein", sagte sie und entfernte sich.

"Snape ist echt ein Ekel", beschwerte sich Anne, als die Krankenschwester außer Hörweite war. "Ich meine, er hat doch gesehen, dass es dir schlecht geht und dass wir unterwegs zum Krankenflügel waren. Dass er da noch versucht, uns Punkte abzuziehen..."

Ginny seufzte. Ja, Snape hatte gesehen, dass es ihr schlecht ging. Aber er wusste sicher, dass sie nicht wirklich krank war, sondern nur seinetwegen so blass aussah. Er musste wissen, wie schlecht es ihr ging. Und es machte ihm Spaß, sie noch schlechter zu behandeln.


	13. Erneuter Versuch

**Kapitel 12: Erneuter Versuch**

Obwohl Ginny sehr verletzt war durch Snapes Worte, kam sie diesmal besser mit der erneuten Abweisung zurecht. Schon am nächsten Tag konnte sie wieder über Annes Witze lachen und auch im Unterricht schaffte sie es, aufzupassen. Sie bekam sogar ein paar Punkte von Professor McGonagall, weil sie es als Erste schaffte, einen Tisch in ein Schwein zu verwandeln. Professor McGonagall legte der Klasse nahe, sich ein Beispiel an Ginny zu nehmen, da die Verwandlung von Gegenständen in Tiere auf jeden Fall in den U.T.Z. Prüfungen gefragt sein würde. Aber trotz allem blieb Snape in Ginnys Gedanken. Allerdings waren diese Gedanken nicht alle traurig und verletzt, es gab noch etwas Anderes: Wut. Ginny war wütend, dass Snape sie so schlecht behandelte, obwohl ihm die beiden Nächte gefallen hatten. Denn so wie er in den beiden Nächten mit ihr umgegangen war, musste es ihm gefallen haben. Wie konnte er sie danach nur so fies behandeln? Wie konnte er so gemein zu ihr sein? Es war verständlich, dass er sauer wegen der Erpessung war, aber in der zweiten Nacht hätte er Ginny, nachdem er sie im Vorraum eingesperrt hatte, nicht in seine Wohnung lassen müssen. Er hatte sie gewollt. Und was konnte Ginny dafür, dass er so schwach war, und nachgegeben hatte? Das war seine Schuld und dafür konnte er sie nicht einfach wie ein Stück Dreck behandeln. Ginny nahm sich vor, ihn am Abend zu besuchen und zur Rede zu stellen. Und wenn er sich gemein benahm, würde sie ihm die schrecklichsten Flüche aufhalsen, die sie kannte.

"An was denkst du?", unterbrach Anne ihre Gedanken.

"Was?", fragte Ginny zerstreut.

"Du lächelst so gemein", erklärte Anne. "Planst du etwa deine Rache?"

"Schon möglich", entgegenete Ginny.

"So ist es richtig", sagte Anne zufrieden. "Heul ihm nicht hinterher, sondern verhex ihn. Oder stell ihn vor der ganzen Schule bloß."

Das wäre auch eine gute Idee. Snape bloßstellen. Ginny konnte der ganzen Schule erzählen, dass Snape Schuld war, dass Proudy gehen musste. Allerdings würde Snape dann sicher von Ginnys Erpressung erzählen, und dann wusste die ganze Schule, dass sie freiwillig zweimal mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Das war nicht sehr gut. Also sollte sie ihm doch lieber sagen, was für ein Ekel er war. Oder sie konnte ihn noch einmal erpressen. Nach der ersten Nacht mit Snape war Ginny totunglücklich gewesen, weil Snape sie rausgeworfen und danach mies behandelt hatte. Aber wenn er sich ein zweites Mal auf sie eingelassen hatte, würde sie ihn vielleicht auch ein drittes Mal rumkriegen? Vielleicht konnte sie Snape nun so oft erpressen, wie sie wollte. Zwar war das nicht das, was sie sich eigentlich von ihm wünschte, denn sie wollte, dass er sie liebte, aber es war besser, als gar nichts. Ginny lächelte zufrieden. Ja, sie würde heute Abend noch einmal zu Snape gehen, und ihn erpressen.

"Bei dir ist wieder alles okay?", fragte Anne und betrachtete Ginny. "Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass du über den Kerl hinweg bist?"

Ginny nickte. Sie war zwar nicht über Severus hinweg, aber sie würde das schon noch alles geregelt kriegen.

"Das ist schön", sagte Anne erleichtert. "Du gefällst mir viel besser, wenn du lachst."

Die beiden Mädchen verließen die Große Halle, in der sie zu Mittag gegessen hatten, und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Und, wann willst du deine Rache durchführen?", fragte Anne.

"Sobald wie möglich", erwiderte Ginny.

"Du erzählst mir aber, was du mit ihm machst, oder?", wollte Anne wissen.

"Natürlich", sagte Ginny.

Ginny war allerdings klar, dass sie Anne nicht erzählen konnte, was sie mit Snape machen würde. Wenn sie Snape ein paar Flüche aufhalste, konnte sie Anne davon berichten. Aber sie wollte ihn ja lieber weiterhin erpressen und davon sollte Anne natürlich nichts erfahren. Was sollte sie ihrer Freundin dann erzählen?

"Kommst du heute Abend mit in den Raum der Wünsche?", fragte Anne. "Die Ravenclaws wollen da eine kleine Party feiern und wir sind da auch eingeladen."

"Fällt das nicht auf, wenn alle Schüler da hingehen?", fragte Ginny skeptisch. "Was, wenn McGonagall oder Snape euch erwischen?"

"Das wird schon nicht passieren", versicherte ihr Anne. "Erstens wird die Party nicht besonders lange dauern, zweitens sind wir alle ganz vorsichtig. Wir gehen immer nur zu zweit oder zu dritt zurück in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume. Also, kommst du mit?"

Anne sah Ginny erwartungsvoll an.

"Nein, geht nicht", antwortete diese. "Ich muss meine Rache planen."

"Kannst du das nicht während der Party?", fragte Anne enttäuscht.

"Dafür brauche ich absolute Ruhe", behauptete Ginny.

"Na schön, wenn du meinst", sagte Anne. "Ich geh jetzt ins Bad und mach mich für nachher fertig."

-

Nachdem Anne den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte und zum Raum der Wünsche gegangen war, ging Ginny schnell ins Bad und machte sich zurecht. Diesmal verzichtete sie aber auf den Minirock und entschied sich für eine einfache Jeans. Dazu zog sie sich das rote Top von ihrem ersten Treffen mit Snape an. Als Ginny auf die Uhr sah, stellte sie fest, dass gerade das Abendessen in der Großen Halle beendet war. Das war gut, dann würde Snape sicher gleich zurück in seinen Räumen sein. Ginny warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, dann verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und begab sich auf den Weg zu Snapes Wohnung. Gerade als sie dem Portrait das Passwort nennen wollte, hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich.

"Was wollen Sie denn schon wieder hier, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny drehte sich um und erkannte Snape, der mit wehendem Umhang auf sie zugeeilt kam.

"Ich dachte, wir könnten noch einmal...", begann Ginny, doch Snape unterbrach sie.

"Nicht schon wieder", sagte Snape und klang sichtlich genervt.

"Ich weiß, dass es Ihnen gefallen hat", erklärte Ginny. "Sie haben die letzte Nacht doch genossen, also warum sollten wir das nicht wiederholen?"

"Miss Weasley, wir sollten das besser nicht hier draußen besprechen", sagte Snape kühl. "Kommen Sie mit in meine Wohnung."


	14. Abgewiesen und erpresst

**Kapitel 13: Abgewiesen und erpresst**

Snape schob Ginny unsanft in seine Wohnung und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich.

"Also, was wollten Sie sagen?", fragte er ungeduldig.

"Ich habe Ihnen doch schon gesagt, was ich möchte", erklärte Ginny.

"Die Antwort ist 'nein'!", sagte Snape.

"Nein?", wiederholte Ginny.

"Muss ich Ihnen jetzt etwa noch erklären, was 'nein' bedeutet?", zischte Snape. "Das heißt, dass ich nicht mehr auf ihre Forderungen eingehen werde."

"Das war doch keine Forderung", versuchte Ginny zu erklären. "Uns beiden haben die gemeinsamen Nächte gefallen. Warum sollten Sie also heute nicht wollen?"

"Ich lasse mich nicht länger von Ihnen erpressen", sagte Snape.

"Wenn Sie nicht wollen, gehe ich zu Dumbledore und erzähle ihm, was sie Professor Proudy angetan haben."

"Bitte, tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können", meinte Snape gleichgültig.

Ginny wandte sich zum Gehen um.

"Aber Ihnen ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass Dumbledore auch von Ihrer kleinen Erpressung erfahren wird?", ertönte Snapes Stimme hinter ihr.

Ginny blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

"Na und?", fragte sie. "Dann erfährt er, dass Sie mit einer Schülerin geschlafen haben. Das macht die Sache für Sie nur noch schlechter."

"Nicht nur Dumbledore würde davon erfahren", erklärte Snape. "Auch alle Schüler würden wissen, dass Sie zweimal mit mir geschlafen haben, freiwillig. Dann sind Sie das Gespött der ganzen Schule. Ginny Weasley, die den verhassten, griesgrämigen Zaubertranklehrer zweimal erpresst hat, damit er mit ihr schläft. Was glauben Sie, was die anderen Schüler von Ihnen denken werden?"

Das verlief überhaupt nicht so, wie Ginny sich das vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatte gehofft, dass sie Snape noch einmal rumkriegen könnte, doch jetzt sah es so aus, als hätte er sie in der Hand. Sie würde alles dafür tun, damit Snape niemandem von der ganzen Sache erzählte. Das hieß, dass sie Snape wohl von nun an in Ruhe lassen musste.

"Na Miss Weasley, was halten Sie davon, dass alle über Sie reden werden?", fragte Snape mit einem gehässigen Grinsen.

"Sie werden kein Wort sagen, zu niemandem!", sagte Ginny.

"Versuchen Sie, mich davon abzuhalten", meinte Snape lächelnd.

"Wenn Sie jemandem davon sagen, verlieren Sie Ihren Job!", erinnerte Ginny ihn.

"Ich werde niemandem davon erzählen", erklärte Snape. "Aber nur, wenn Sie mich endlich in Ruhe lassen!"

"Aber wieso denn?", wollte Ginny wissen. "Sie können mir nicht erzählen, dass es Ihnen nicht gefallen hat. Sie waren total erregt."

"Miss Weasley, wenn es etwas gibt, dass ich mehr als alles andere hasse, dann ist es, erpresst zu werden", erklärte Snape. "Ich mag es überhaupt nicht, wenn jemand versucht, mich durch Erpressung zu etwas zu zwingen."

"Dann tun Sie es doch einfach freiwillig", warf Ginny ein.

"Wieso?", fragte Snape. "Wieso wollen Sie unbedingt mit mir schlafen? Alle Schüler hassen mich. Was habe ich, das auf sie so anziehend wirkt? Oder wollen Sie mich hinterher einfach vor allen lächerlich machen?"

Ginny sah ihn geschockt an. Wie sollte sie ihm das erklären? Sie konnte ihm unmöglich erklären, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Das ging einfach nicht.

"Ich möchte Sie nicht lächerlich machen", sagte sie.

"Was dann?", fragte Snape.

Ginny schwieg.

"Strafarbeit, Miss Weasley", sagte Snape genüsslich. "Sie werden von nun an wieder jeden Samstag und Sonntag zu mir kommen und Tränke brauen, bis das Schuljahr zu Ende ist!"

"Was?", keuchte Ginny entsetzt.

"Sollten Sie sich weigern, werde ich der ganzen Schule von Ihrer Erpressung erzählen", sagte Snape mit einem gemeinen Lächeln.

"Dann verlieren Sie Ihren Job", sagte Ginny.

"Das interessiert mich nun auch nicht mehr", sagte Snape. "Ich bin sicher, Sie würden alles dafür tun, damit niemand erfährt, was wir in den beiden Nächten getan haben. Sie sehen also, ich habe jetzt die Oberhand gewonnen."

Ginny starrte Snape schockiert an. Das hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gewollt. Statt dass sie Snape erpresste, erpresste er nun sie. Und sie würde bis zum Ende ihrer Schulzeit bei ihm Tränke brauen oder Kessel schrubben müssen. Wie sehr sie Snape in diesem Augenblick hasste.

"Würden Sie jetzt bitte endlich gehen?", fragte Snape.

"Könnten Sie nicht wenigstens...", begann Ginny.

"Nein!", fauchte Snape. "Und wagen Sie es ja nicht noch einmal, sich in irgendeiner Weise an mich heranzumachen!"

Snape schob Ginny aus seiner Wohnung und knallte die Tür hinter ihr zu. Ginny rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Sie starrte fassungslos auf das Portrait des wildaussehenden Zauberers und versuchte zu realisieren, dass Snape gerade den Spieß umgedreht hatte und nun sie erpresste. Nein, so hatte sie sich ihren Besuch bei Snape wirklich nicht vorgestellt.


	15. Strafarbeit, Miss Weasley

**Kapitel 14: Strafarbeit, Miss Weasley**

Am nächsten Tag war Ginny wieder sehr schlecht drauf. Anne fragte sie, was los war, doch sie bekam keine Antwort auf ihre Frage. Was hätte Ginny auch antworten sollen? Ihr Versuch, Snape weiterhin zu erpressen, war daneben gegangen. Schlimmer noch, jetzt wurde sie von Snape erpresst. Und sie hatte bis zum Ende des Schuljahres kein freies Wochenden mehr, weil sie Strafarbeiten bei ihm absitzen musste. Ginny verstand nicht, wie sie einen Menschen so sehr hassen und gleichzeitig lieben konnte. Aber bei Snape war das der Fall.

Zum Glück dauerte es noch ein paar Tage, bis Ginny ihre erste Strafarbeit bei Snape hatte. Aber vorher, am Freitag, hatte sie noch eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei ihm. Sicher würde er sie wieder mit großem Vergnügen quälen und versuchen, sie vor der ganzen Klasse lächerlich zu machen. Warum nur hatte sie Zaubertränke nicht abgewählt? Ginny kannte die Antwort. Sie hatte das Fach wegen Snape gewählt. Weil sie schon damals in ihn verliebt gewesen war. Das war überhaupt der Grund, warum sie sich in Zaubertränke immer so angestrengt und gute Noten erreicht hatte. Aber jetzt wünschte sie sich, sie hätte das Fach doch abgewählt. Es wäre sicher besser für sie gewesen. Dann müsste sie Snape nicht mehr so oft sehen. Vielleicht hätte sie es dann geschafft, nicht mehr so oft an ihn zu denken. Und vor allem wäre es dann nie zu dieser Erpressung gekommen. Warum war sie nur auf die alberne Idee gekommen, Snape erpressen zu wollen? Was hatte es ihr schon gebracht außer, dass Snape ihre Gefühle verletzte. Und jetzt hatte er sie in der Hand. Er konnte sie sämtliche Kerker von Hogwarts schrubben lassen oder sich irgendwelche anderen Gemeinheiten für sie ausdenken. Ginny konnte sich bei niemandem beschweren, sonst erfuhr die ganze Schule von den beiden Nächten, die sie mit Snape verbracht hatte. Das war nicht auszudenken. Sie würde das Gespött der Schule werden, alle würden über sie reden. Wahrscheinlich würde keiner mehr etwas mit ihr zu tun haben wollen. Anne sicher auch nicht. Das durfte nicht passieren. Anne durfte sie auf keinen Fall verlieren, sie war doch Ginnys beste Freundin.

Mit gesenktem Kopf ging Ginny in Richtung ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes. Sie hatte ihr Verwandlungsbuch in ihrem Schlafssal liegen gelassen und musste es noch vor dem Mittagessen holen. McGonagall hasste es, wenn die Schüler ihre Bücher vergaßen. Mit schnellen Schritten ging Ginny durch den Gang. Sie bog um die Ecke und traf ausgerechnet auf Snape. In letzter Zeit musste sie ihn immer irgendwo treffen. Es war so, als verfolgte er sie. Ginny wollte einfach an ihm vorbeigehen, doch er sprach sie an.

"Miss Weasley, warten Sie einen Augenblick", sagte er.

Die Art, wie er ihren Namen sagte, jagte ihr kleine Schauer über den Rücken. Sie verspürte ein leichtes Kribbeln im Bauch, wie immer, wenn sie ihn sah. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn hier und jetzt geküsst.

"Ich erwarte Sie heute Abend zu einer Strafarbeit in meinen Räumen", sagte Snape mit einer kalten Stimme.

"Was?", fragte Ginny überrascht. "Aber ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht!"

"Möchten Sie sich etwa beschweren?", fragte Snape.

"Sie können mir doch nicht einfach eine Strafarbeit geben, nur weil es Ihnen gerade so passt", empörte sich Ginny.

"Nein?", Snape hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Ich glaube schon, dass ich das kann. Oder möchten Sie etwa, dass die ganze Schule erfährt, dass Sie..."

"Ist ja schon gut!", schnitt ihm Ginny das Wort ab. "Wann genau soll ich kommen?"

"Nach dem Abendessen", erklärte Snape und grinste sie hämisch an. "Und wagen Sie es nicht, sich zu verspäten!"

Snape grinste sie noch einmal an, dann entfernte er sich. Ginny sah ihm sprachlos hinterher. Er hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, ihr grundlos eine Strafarbeit aufzugeben und sie konnte sich noch nicht mal darüber beschweren, weil sonst herauskam, dass sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Snape war wirklich ein Ekel. Ginny konnte ja verstehen, dass er sauer auf sie war, weil sie ihn zuvor erpresst hatte. Aber sie war trotz allem nicht gemein zu ihm gewesen. Er aber nutzte es aus, dass er sie jetzt in der Hand hatte. Es machte ihm Spaß, sie noch mehr zu ärgern und dass sie sich nicht wehren konnte. In diesem Moment hasste Ginny niemanden so sehr wie Snape.

Immer noch wütend, betrat Ginny ihren Schlafsaal. Das Verwandlungsbuch hatte sie zum Glück schnell gefunden, und so machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Verwandlungszimmer. Sie war so sehr damit beschäftigt, Snape in ihren Gedanken zu beschimpfen, dass sie nicht merkte, dass sie in den falschen Gang eingebogen war. Und so musste sie fünf Minuten später überrascht feststellen, dass sie zur Bibliothek gegangen war. Genervt drehte sie sich um und wollte den Weg wieder zurücklaufen, da stand Snape plötzlich vor ihr.

"Strafarbeit, Miss Weasley", sagte er genüsslich.

"Was?", rief Ginny entsetzt. "Noch eine? Was habe ich diesmal gemacht?"

"Sie stehen mir im Weg", erklärte Snape grinsend. "Kommen Sie morgen um 16 Uhr zum Kesselschrubben in die Zaubertrankkerker!"

Snape schob Ginny unsanft zur Seite und ging an ihr vorbei in die Bibliothek. Ginny hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie Snape noch mehr hassen könnte, als sie es sowieso schon tat. Warum um alles in der Welt hatte sie sich nur in so einen widerlichen Kerl verliebt? Das konnte sie einfach nicht verstehen.

In Verwandlung konnte sich Ginny überhaupt nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Sie war immer noch total aufgebracht und wünschte sich, sie hätte die Strafarbeit schon hinter sich gebracht. Was Snape sich wohl diesmal für sie ausdachte? Sicher wieder irgendetwas sehr Gemeines, wie immer. Den ganzen Tag über war Ginny in Gedanken bei der bevorstehenden Strafarbeit, selbst Anne konnte sie mit ihren Witzen nicht ablenken. Das Abendessen fiel Ginny besonders schwer. Sie brachte kaum etwas runter. Sie spürte, dass Snape sie beobachtete. Als sie sich umdrehte und zum Lehrertisch sah, konnte sie erkennen, dass Snape sie hämisch angrinste. Das reichte ihr endgültig. Sie knallte ihren Becher mit Kürbissaft auf den Tisch, sprang auf und rannte, ohne auf Annes Frage, was mit ihr los wäre, zu achten, aus der Großen Halle. Erst als sie schon kurz vor Snapes Wohnung angekommen war, verlangsamte sie ihren Schritt. Jetzt musste sie nur noch warten, bis dieser widerliche Kerl aus der Großen Halle kam. Sie wusste zwar das Passwort, aber sie wollte keine Minute länger als notwendig in diesen Räumen verbringen.


	16. Eine schlimme Nacht

**Kapitel 15: Eine schlimme Nacht**

Kaum hatte sich Ginny von dem schnellen Laufen erholt, da kam Snape auch schon angerauscht. Scheinbar hatte sein Abendessen auch schon früher beendet.

"Was stehen Sie hier so herum?", wollte er wissen. "Sie wissen doch das Passwort."

"Wenn ich schon in Ihre Wohnung gegangen wäre, hätten Sie mich auch angemeckert", antwortete Ginny und folgte Snape in seine Räume. Ihr Zaubertranklehrer verschloss die Tür hinter ihr magisch und trat dann mit ihr in sein Wohnzimmer.

"Na Miss Weasley, haben Sie heute den Minirock im Schrank gelassen?", fragte Snape gehässig.

"Also, was soll ich machen?", fragte Ginny gereizt, ohne seinen Kommentar zu beachten. "Kessel schrubben? Ihre gesamte Wohnung ohne Magie putzen? Irgendwas Gemeines ist Ihnen sicher schon eingefallen."

Snape ignorierte sie und schritt zu seiner Küche. Er füllte sich einen Becher mit Butterbier und trank dann einen Schluck. Ginny traute sich nicht, sich von der Stelle zu rühren. Sie stand einfach nur da und beobachtete ihren Lehrer. Snape allerdings trank gemütlich seinen Becher aus und füllte ihn dann noch einmal. Ungeduldig starrte Ginny ihn an, aber er machte keine Anstalten, ihr zu sagen, was er vorhatte. Sie wartete, bis er den Becher erneut geleert hatte. Snape stellte den Becher in seine Spüle und drehte sich dann zu Ginny um.

"Ausziehen", befahl er.

"Was?", fragte Ginny erschrocken.

"Ziehen Sie sich aus!", wiederholte Snape seinen Befehl.

Ginny starrte ihn ungläubig an.

"Was ist denn los mit Ihnen?", fragte Snape. "Als Sie das letzte Mal hier waren, konnten Sie Ihre Kleidung nicht schnell genug los werden und jetzt zögern Sie?"

Ginny sah Snape einfach weiterhin an. Snape murmelte einen Spruch und eine Sekunde später stand Ginny nackt da, ihre Kleider lagen neben ihr auf dem Boden. Bevor Ginny reagieren konnte, hatte Snape sie auch schon in sein Schlafzimmer geschoben.

"Legen Sie sich hin!", befahl Snape.

Ginny gehorchte und legte sich auf das Bett. Snape entledigte sich seiner Kleidung und folgte ihr. Er küsste sie, aber Ginny erwiderte den Kuss nicht. Sie war viel zu geschockt. Was sollte das? Letztes Mal hatte Snape nicht gewollt, obwohl sie so viel Spaß miteinander hatten. Warum zwang er sie jetzt dazu?

"Miss Weasley, ich warte", sagte Snape kalt.

Ginny antwortete nicht. Sie hatte Angst, etwas Falsches zu sagen.

"Dies ist eine Strafarbeit, also führen sie die auch aus", sagte er. "Erwidern Sie den Kuss!"

"Nein!", sagte Ginny und versuchte, vor ihm zurückzuweichen, doch er hielt sie fest.

"Sie tun, was ich Ihnen sage!", rief Snape laut. "Sie möchten doch nicht, dass ich Ihr kleines Geheimnis verrate!"

"Das ist Erpressung", sagte Ginny, der nichts Klügeres einfiel.

Snape lachte laut auf.

"Was ist denn, letztes Mal haben Sie mich erpresst und dieses Mal erpresse ich Sie", sagte Snape, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt. "Ich verstehe nicht, wieso Sie sich jetzt so anstellen."

"Als ich Sie erpresst habe, habe ich Ihnen im Bett keine Befehle gegeben", erklärte Ginny. "Sie durften machen, was Sie wollten und es hat Ihnen Spaß gemacht."

"Na und?", fauchte Snape sie kalt an. "Diesmal bin ich der Erpresser und Sie machen, was ich Ihnen sage, ob es Ihnen gefällt oder nicht!"

Snape drückte Ginny grob auf das Bett und hielt sie dabei fest, während er in sie eindrang.

-

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen erwachte, ging es ihr sehr schlecht. Sie konnte sich noch genau an die letzte Nacht erinnern, aber es kam ihr immer noch sehr unrealistisch vor. Snape, der Mann, den sie über alles liebte, hatte sie dazu gezwungen, mit ihm zu schlafen. Und er war grob zu ihr gewesen. Wieso hatte er das getan? Sie wusste, dass er sich für ihre Erpressung rächen wollte, aber so? Sie hatte ihn damals auch gezwungen, mit ihr zu schlafen, aber sie hatte ihm nicht wehgetan und Snape hatte es auch gewollt. Wieso zwang er sie jetzt dazu?

Ginny stand auf und zog sich an. Allerdings ging sie noch nicht, sie wollte wissen, wieso Snape ihr das angetan hatte. Sie brauchte auch nicht lange zu warten, denn einen Moment später setzte sich Snape auf. Er starrte Ginny einen Moment lang an.

"Raus!", rief er.

"Aber...", begann Ginny.

"RAUS!", schrie Snape laut.

Ginny ergriff sofort die Flucht. Während sie durch das Schloss rannte, rannen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Wieso war Snape nur so brutal gewesen? Sie liebte ihn doch. Trotz seiner Tat liebte sie ihn noch immer. Merkte er das denn nicht?

Wieder einmal ging Ginny den ganzen Tag nicht zum Unterricht. Sie konnte einfach nicht. Das Schlimmste war, dass sie an diesem Abend noch eine Strafarbeit bei Snape hatte. Wie sollte sie das nur aushalten? Wenn es wieder so schlimm wie am Abend zuvor wurde – Ginny wollte es sich lieber nicht ausmalen. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm einfach sagen, was sie für ihn empfand. Aber wahrscheinlich würde er sie dann noch mehr quälen. Besser, sie behielt es für sich. Ein Mensch wie Snape konnte nicht lieben und er würde sie nie verstehen.

Vielleicht sollte Ginny sich einfach wieder wie in den ersten beiden Nächsten anziehen und den ersten Schritt machen? Wenn sie sich freiwillig auf ihn einließ, würde die Nacht sicher angenehmer. Sie wollte ja auch mit ihm schlafen, aber nicht so wie in der letzten Nacht. Sie wollte sich nicht vorkommen wie ein Stück Dreck.


	17. Das Geständnis

So, die Geschichte nähert sich langsam ihrem Ende. Es gibt hier nach nur noch zwei Kapitel. Es wäre nett, wenn ihr mir noch mal ein paar Reviews da lassen würdet.**  
**

**

* * *

Kapitel 16: Das Geständnis**

Ginny hatte in den letzten Wochen fast kein Wort mehr mit Anne gesprochen. Es hatte auch kaum eine Gelegenheit dazu gegeben, denn die Rothaarige hatte sich sehr von den anderen Schülern zurückgezogen. Jedes Wochenende musste sie ihre Strafarbeiten bei Snape absitzen. Manchmal waren es richtige Strafarbeiten, manchmal musste sie mit Snape schlafen. Er liebte es, ihr dabei zu zeigen, dass er sie in der Hand hatte. Allerdings ließ Ginny sich nicht unterkriegen. Sie ignorierte seine bissigen Bemerkungen und versuchte, möglichst entspannt an die Sache ranzugehen. Nach einer Weile schaffte sie es tatsächlich, Snape mit ihrem verführerischen Lächeln anzulocken, so dass er ihr nicht widerstehen konnte. Snape verkniff sich die Kommentare und wurde fast so zärtlich, wie in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht. Es schien beinahe so, als hätte Ginny Snape wieder in der Hand. Nur gelegentlich ließ sich Snape nicht von Ginny um den Finger wickeln, aber die meisten "Strafarbeiten" bei ihm waren für sie erträglich.

An einem Freitag, zwei Monate vor den Abschlussprüfungen, hatte Snape Ginny im Unterricht mal wieder eine zusätzliche Strafarbeit aufgebrummt. Ginny merkte gleich, dass er sehr schlechte Laune hatte, und dass mit ihm an diesem Abend nicht zu spaßen wäre. Den ganzen Tag über war sie nervös und schließlich begab sie sich eine Viertelstunde zu früh zu Snapes Wohnung. Sie nannte dem Portrait das Passwort und betrat dann Snapes Wohnzimmer. Snape saß auf seinem Sofa. Als er Ginny bemerkte, kam er gleich auf sie zu.

"Miss Weasley, Sie sind eine Viertelstunde zu früh dran", bemerkte er. "Sie konnten es wohl gar nicht abwarten, mich zu sehen."

Snape grinste sie dreckig an. Ginny wusste nicht warum, aber sie liebte dieses Grinsen. Irgendwie gefiel ihr Snapes fiese Art. Sie konnte es nur nicht leiden, wenn er zu fies war. Sie versuchte, ihn besonders verführerisch anzulächeln.

"Dieses Grinsen wird Ihnen dieses Mal nichts nützen", sagte Snape.

Ginny starrte ihn entgeistert an. In den letzten Wochen hatte ihr Lächeln immer genutzt.

"Sie scheinen vergessen zu haben, dass ich Sie erpresse", meinte Snape. "Sie sollten deshalb tun, was ich möchte und nicht umgedreht! Schließlich sind Sie nicht zu Ihrem Vergnügen hier."

Snape beugte sich zu ihr herunter und wollte sie küssen, aber Ginny stieß ihn von sich.

"Mir reicht's jetzt!", rief sie zornig. "Ich gehe jetzt zu Dumbledore und erzähle ihm, was Sie mit Proudy gemacht haben!"

"Und dann erfahren alle, dass sie freiwillig mit mir geschlafen haben", meinte Snape grinsend.

"Das ist mir egal!", fauchte Ginny. "Damit können Sie mich nicht mehr erpressen. Ihnen wird sowieso keiner glauben. Wenn ich meinen Freunden sage, dass Sie lügen, dann glauben sie mir und nicht Ihnen!"

"Natürlich", meinte Snape gelassen. "Aber es wäre doch wirklich schade, wenn ich versehentlich ein Schlückchen Veritaserum in Ihren Kürbissaft schütten würde und Sie dann vor der ganzen Schule die Wahrheit ausplaudern würden, nicht?"

"Sie sind widerlich!", schrie Ginny. "Ein richtiges Ekel!"

"Das haben Sie sich selbst zuzuschreiben, Miss Weasley", sagte Snape ungerührt. "Sie waren es doch, die mich erpresst hat. Was beklagen Sie sich, wenn Ihnen nun das gleiche widerfährt?"

"Es ist überhaupt nicht das gleiche!", fauchte Ginny. "Ich hab Sie nie zu Dingen gezwungen, die Sie nicht wirklich gerne tun wollten. Sie mussten sich nie erniedrigt fühlen. Aber Sie haben versucht, mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Sie haben mich gedemütigt. Sie haben..."

"Miss Weasley, Sie sind wirklich bezaubernd, wenn Sie sich so aufregen", meinte Snape und musterte sie mit einem seltsamen Blick.

Langsam schritt er auf Ginny zu. Sie sah ihn entgeistert an und wich einen Schritt vor ihm zurück.

"Warum so schüchtern?", fragte Snape. "Vorhin hat es Ihnen doch auch Spaß gemacht, mich so sehr zu reizen."

Snape stand jetzt direkt vor ihr. Ginny versuchte, noch weiter zurückzuweichen, aber er hatte sie schon ganz an die Wand gedrängt. Er grinste sie an und drückte ihr dann seine Lippen auf den Mund. Ginny verstand nicht, wieso ihr dieser Kuss plötzlich gefiel, aber er schmeckte einfach gut. Sie wollte mehr. Ginny schlang die Arme um Snape und er trug sie zum Sofa. Ginny wusste nicht, wieso sie sich nicht gegen Snape wehrte, aber sie hatte im Gefühl, dass er sie diesmal nicht schlecht behandeln würde. Sie war sich sicher, dass es genauso aufregend wie bei ihrer zweiten Nacht werden würde.

-

Ginny hatte Recht. Snape hatte sie viel besser behandelt, als in den letzten Tagen. Sie zog sich gerade ihren Umhang an und wollte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum machen, da hielt Snape sie auf.

"Miss Weasley?", fragte er.

Ginny blieb stehen und blickte ihn an. Snape trat auf sie zu und gab ihr einen Kuss. Überrascht starrte Ginny ihn an. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber plötzlich überkam sie das Gefühl, sie müsse ihm alles sagen. Warum sie ihn erpresst hatte und warum sie nach der ersten Forderung wieder zu ihm gekommen war.

"Professor, ich muss Ihnen etwas sagen", begann sie.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie neugierig an.

"Ich...es tut mir Leid, dass ich sie erpresst habe", das war eigentlich nicht das, was sie hatte sagen wollen.

"Ach wirklich?", meinte Snape und sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich plötzlich. "Glauben Sie, damit ist alles wieder gut? Glauben Sie etwa, dass ich mich nun ebenfalls für meine Erpressung entschuldige und Sie einfach so gehen lasse?"

"Nein", sagte Ginny. "Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich Sie nicht erpresst habe, um Sie lächerlich zu machen. Ich habe Sie erpresst, weil...weil ich mich schon vor langer Zeit in Sie verliebt habe. Und ich wollte mir mit der Erpressung nur meinen allergrößten Traum erfüllen: eine Nacht mit Ihnen."

Snape starrte Sie entgeistert an.

"Was erzählen Sie da?", fragte er schließlich.

"Die Wahrheit", antwortete Ginny unsicher.

Ein peinliches Schweigen trat ein.

"Sagen Sie doch bitte etwas", bat Ginny. "Was empfinden Sie für mich? Sie können mir nicht erzählen, dass Sie mich hassen, die Nächte mit mir haben Ihnen doch auch gefallen! Warum sonst haben Sie mich immer wieder zu sich bestellt?"

"Sie glauben doch nicht etwa, ich hätte mich in Sie verliebt", sagte Snape mit einem gehässigen Grinsen. "Es war pure Lust, die mich zum Handeln zwang, mehr nicht. Sie können doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass ich mich für Sie interessiere? Ich würde mich doch nie in so eine dumme Gans verlieben. Sie sind eine Schülerin, Miss Weasley. Und eine reichlich dumme noch dazu."

Tränen traten in Ginnys Augen.

"Sie fanden mich also geil?", fragte Ginny.

"So könnte man es auch nennen", erwiderte Snape kühl.

"Sie haben also keine weiteren Gefühle für mich?", fragte Ginny.

Noch mehr Tränen rannen ihre Wangern hinunter.

"Was erwarten Sie eigentlich?", fuhr Snape sie an. "Sie kommen hier wie eine Schlampe angezogen in meine Räume spaziert und erpressen mich. Dann erwarten Sie ernsthaft, dass ich Sie liebe?"

"Ich habe Sie doch nur erpresst, weil ich glaubte, Sie würden sich niemals auf eine Schülerin einlassen", schluchzte Ginny. "Wie hätte ich Ihnen sonst näher kommen können?"

"Überhaupt nicht", antwortete Snape ungerührt. "Keiner nähert sich mir ungestraft."

"Deshalb waren Sie in den letzten Wochen immer so gemein zu mir?", fragte Ginny. "Weil ich es durch meine Erpressung gewagt habe, mich Ihnen zu nähern?"

"Sie haben es erfasst", antwortete Snape.

Ginny schluchzte laut auf.

"Jetzt machen Sie hier nicht so einen Aufstand!", fuhr Snape sie an.

"Sie sind gemein!", brachte Ginny unter ihren Schluchzern hervor. "Sie verdienen meine Liebe gar nicht!"

Damit ließ sie Snape stehen und rannte aus seinen Räumen.


	18. Der Abschlussball

**Kapitel 17: Der Abschlussball**

Nach ihrem Liebesgeständnis war Ginny nicht mehr zu Snapes Strafarbeiten gegangen und er hatte sie auch nicht darauf angesprochen. Sie riskierte zwar, dass er doch noch erzählte, dass sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte, oder schlimmer noch, dass sie ihn liebte, aber das war ihr nun egal. Es waren nur noch zwei Monate Schule, sollten sich doch alle über sie lustig machen. Was kümmerte das sie? Snape hatte sie abgewiesen. Er hatte sie eine "dumme Gans" gemeint. So etwas von dem Mann, den sie über alles liebte, zu hören, tat unglaublich weh. Die letzten Schulwochen verbrachte Ginny mit Lesen und Lernen. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, sich von Snape abzulenken und außerdem wollte sie auch einen guten Abschluss bekommen. Das Schlimmste in einer Woche war die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei Snape. Er zeigte ihr dort immer sehr deutlich, wie sehr er sie verachtete und ließ sie richtig leiden. Ginny wusste, wenn sie die Zaubertrankprüfung bei ihm machen musste, würde sie durchfallen.

Die Wochen bis zu den U.T.Z. Prüfungen vergingen im Schneckentempo, doch irgendwann waren sie endlich vorbei und die Prüfungen standen an. Ginny hatte sich gut vorbereitet und war deswegen nicht besonders nervös. Nachdem sie alle Prüfungen abgelegt hatte, war sie sich sicher, dass sie in keinem Fach durchgefallen war. An ihrem letzten Tag in Hogwarts fand der Abschlussball der Siebtklässler statt, an dem die Lehrer den Schülern ihre erreichten U.T.Z.e mitteilten. Viele Jungen aus dem siebten Jahrgang hatten Ginny gefragt, ob sie nicht mit ihnen zum Ball gehen wollte, aber sie hatte bei allen verneint. Anne versuchte, Ginny dazu zu überreden, bei einem der Jungen zuzusagen, aber Ginny wollte nicht. Die Jungen, die bei ihr Schlange standen, würden sich alle falsche Hoffnungen machen, wenn sie mit ihnen zum Ball ging. Das wollte sie nicht riskieren, weil sie keine Lust hatte, später irgendeinen nervigen Verehrer, der mit ihr beim Ball gewesen war, wieder abwimmeln zu müssen. Anne allerdings war der Meinung, dass man zu dem Ball nicht ohne Partner gehen konnte.

Einen Tag vor dem Abschlussball einigte sich Ginny schließlich mit Colin Creevey darauf, dass sie rein freundschaftlich zu dem Ball gehen würden. So würde niemand dumme Kommentare machen, weil sie keinen Partner gefunden hatte, sie musste später aber auch keinem Jungen klar machen, dass sie nur, weil sie einen Partner brauchte, mit ihm zum Ball gegangen war.

Schließlich war es so weit. Ginny und Colin trafen sich eine halbe Stunde vor Ballbeginn im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Colin trug einen dunkelgrünen Festumhang, während Ginny in Dunkelrot ging. Obwohl ihr eigentlich nicht danach war, hatte sie sich hübsch zurechtgemacht. Sollte Snape doch sehen, was er davon hatte, dass er sie abgewiesen hatte. Seinetwegen konnte sie jedenfalls nicht wie ein Trauerkloß auf dem Ball erscheinen.

Auf dem Weg hinunter zur Großen Halle fing sich Ginny viele Komplimente wegen ihres gutem Aussehens ein. Ein paar Mädchen warfen ihr neidvolle Blicke zu, aber das störte sie nicht. In der Großen Halle trafen Ginny und Colin auf Anne und ihren Tanzpartner Jim Fetsch aus Ravenclaw. Die vier setzten sich an einen Tisch und bestellten sich etwas zu Trinken. Anne und Jim verschwanden bald auf der Tanzfläche und Ginny starrte ihnen neidvoll hinterher. Wie gerne hätte sie jetzt dort mit Snape getanzt. Als Colin Ginny zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend zum Tanzen aufforderte, ergab sie sich schließlich und ging mit ihm ebenfalls zur Tanzfläche. Allerdings sorgte sie dafür, dass sie möglichst in der Nähe von Snape tanzten. Er sollte ja sehen, dass sie einen Partner gefunden hatte, mit dem sie glücklich war. Snape tanzte gerade mit Professor McGonagall und seinem Blick nach zu urteilen war er alles andere als begeistert. Als Ginny und Colin an ihm vorbeischwebten, spürte sie Snapes Blick auf sich ruhen. Ginny warf ihm einen hochmütigen Blick zu und widmete sich dann ganz dem Tanzen.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachte Ginny wieder an ihrem Tisch. Nach einer Weile war ihr die Lust am Tanzen vergangen. Ihr wurde klar, dass dies der letzte Abend war, an dem sie Snape sehen konnte. Danach würde sie ihn wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen. Auch wenn er ein Ekel war, liebte sie ihn noch immer. Sicher würde sie ihn auch nach Hogwarts nicht sehr schnell vergessen können. Ginny starrte traurig in ihr leeres Butterbierglas. Colin war schon vor einer halben Stunde verschwunden, um mit einem anderen Mädchen zu tanzen. Ginny konnte ihm das nicht verübeln, denn er konnte ja nicht den ganzen Abend neben ihr sitzen und sich zu Tode langweilen. Er wollte seinen letzten Abend in Hogwarts genießen, genau wie alle anderen Schüler. Anne hatte sie seit einer Stunde nicht mehr gesehen, sie tanzte ununterbrochen mit ihrem Jim. Ginny zog gelangweilt ihren Zauberstab aus der Umhangtasche und brachte ihr Glas zum Schweben. In dem Moment kam Snape auffällig nah an ihrem Tisch vorbei. Ginny verfolgte ihn mit ihrem Blick und das leere Butterbierglas polterte laut auf den Tisch. Aber Ginny beachtete es gar nicht. Sie sah nur wehmütig ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer hinterher. Sie würde ihn nie wiedersehen. Was für ein schrecklicher Gedanke.

Gegen Ende des Balls gesellten sich Anne, Jim und Colin zu Ginny. Sie alle waren gespannt darauf, wie viele U.T.Z.e sie erreicht hatten. Ginny waren die Ergebnisse ihrer Prüfungen egal. Sie wusste, dass sie alle bestanden hatte, das reichte ihr. Aber was sollte sie jetzt mit ihrer Zukunft anfangen? Wie sollte sie ohne Snape leben können? Würde sie ihn überhaupt irgendwann vergessen können?

Noch während Ginny darüber nachdachte, kehrte plötzlich Stille in der Großen Halle ein und Dumbledore begann zu sprechen. Ginny achtete kaum auf seine Worte. Sie hörte nur, dass er stolz auf die Leistungen seiner Schüler war und so weiter. Schließlich begann er, die Namen der Siebtklässler in alphabetischer Reihenfolge vorzulesen. Da kam Ginny sowieso immer fast als Letzte an die Reihe. Sie beobachtete, wie die aufgerufenen Schüler nach vorne gingen, ein Pergament von Dumbledore in die Hand gedrückt bekamen und wie schließlich alle Lehrer dem Schüler die Hand schüttelten. Nach jedem Schüler applaudierten alle Anwesenden. Ginny applaudierte nur bei Anne, Jim und Colin. Erst als ihr Name aufgerufen wurde, hörte sie richtig hin. Sie stand auf und ging langsam nach vorne. Sie spürte die Blicke, der anderen Schüler. Ginny trat zu Dumbledore. Er reichte ihr das Pergament mit ihren U.T.Z. Ergebnissen. Wie erwartet hatte Ginny alle Prüfungen bestanden. In allen Fächern hatte sie entweder ein _Ohnegleichen_ oder ein _Erwartungen übertroffen_. Dass sie sogar in Zaubertränke ein _Ohnegleichen_ hatte, überraschte sie ein wenig. Und Snape hatte sie eine "dumme Gans" genannt. Nachdem Ginny ihre Prüfungsergebnisse bekommen hatte, gratulierte ihr Dumbledore und betrachtete sie mit einem Lächeln. Danach kam ihre Hauslehrerin Professor McGonagall an die Reihe, die ihr mitteilte, wie stolz sie doch wäre, so eine gute Schülerin in ihrem Haus gehabt zu haben und sie in eine feste Umarmung zog. Der Reihe nach gratulierten ihr die Lehrer zu ihren U.T.Z.en. Ganz zum Schluss kam Snape an die Reihe. Er schüttelte Ginny knapp die Hand, sagte aber nichts. Auch in seinem Gesicht konnte sie nicht ablesen, was er dachte oder fühlte.

Ginny ging langsam zurück zu Anne und den anderen. Anne kreischte begeistert auf, als sie Ginnys gutes Zeugnis sah und umarmte sie herzlich. Dumbledore sagte abschließend noch ein paar Worte des Abschieds, dann war die Feier beendet.

* * *

_So, das war das vorletzte Kapitel. Hier nach kommt nur noch eins, das übrigens sehr kurz ist. Über **Reviews** würde ich mich natürlich wieder freuen!_  



	19. Abschied

Es ist so weit, heute gibt es das letzte Kapitel. Es ist wirklich seeeehr kurz, aber ich wollte nichts daran ändern. Über ein paar letzte **Reviews** würde ich mich sehr freuen, vielleicht meldet sich ja auch mal der ein oder andere **Schwarzleser**?

**

* * *

Kapitel 18: Abschied**

Am nächsten Tag standen Ginny und sie anderen Siebtklässler früh auf. Sie alle wollten sich noch einmal richtig von dem Schloss verabschieden. Ginny und Anne streiften vor dem Frühstück gemeinsam durch die Schule. Danach liefen sie noch einmal über die Ländereien und besuchten Hagrid in seiner Hütte. Ginny war recht traurig, dass sie das Schloss, das sieben Jahre lang ihr Zuhause gewesen war, nun hinter sich lassen musste. Während dem Frühstück überlegten sie und Anne ob es vielleicht doch noch einen Platz gab, von dem sie sich noch nicht verabschiedet hatten. Es gab einen: den Zaubertrankkerker. Anne wollte unbedingt noch einmal einen Blick in den verhassten Raum werfen und sich darüber freuen, dass sie nie wieder darin Unterricht haben würde, aber Ginny hatte keine Lust darauf. Also ging Anne zusammen mit Jim dorthin. Für Ginny gab es natürlich noch einen Ort von dem sie sich nicht verabschiedet hatte – Snapes Wohnung. Sie war während der letzten Monate so oft dort gewesen. Entweder um Strafarbeiten zu erledigen oder um mit Snape zu schlafen.

Kurze Zeit später stiegen die Schüler in die pferdelosen Kutschen und fuhren zum Bahnhof von Hogsmeade. Dabei sahen sie aus den Fenstern und betrachteten Hogwarts ein letztes Mal.

Der Bahnhof war überfüllt mit Hogwartsschülern, die alle in den Zug steigen wollten, um gute Plätze zu ergattern. Ginny, Anne, Jim und Luna Lovegood hatten ein Abteil zusammen bekommen. Während der ganzen Fahrt starrte Ginny nur wehmütig aus dem Fenster und beteiligte sich nicht an den Gesprächen der anderen. Je weiter sie sich von Hogwarts entfernten, desto besser begriff Ginny, dass sie Snape nie wieder sehen würde. Obwohl er sie meistens sehr schlecht behandelt hatte, vermisste sie ihn jetzt schon. Drei Jahre lang war sie unglücklich in ihn verliebt gewesen. Würde sie ihn überhaupt jemals vergessen können? Vielleicht fiel es ihr leichter, wenn sie ihn nicht ständig sehen musste. Aber was, wenn nicht? Wenn sie weiterhin an ihn denken musste? Der Gedanke, dass sie Severus niemals bekommen würde, schmerzte.

Ginny versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken. Das Einzige, was ihr einfiel, war Hogwarts. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, zu wissen, dass sie nie wieder dorthin kommen würde. Irgendwie machte es Ginny traurig. Die meiste Zeit in Hogwarts war sie glücklich gewesen. Abgesehen von ihrem ersten und ihrem letzten Schuljahr. In ihrem ersten Jahr war sie verrückt nach Harry gewesen und hatte diesen Alptraum mit Riddles Tagebuch erlebt. Und in ihrem letzten Jahr hatte sie Snape erpresst, dann hatte er sie erpresst und zum Schluss hatte er sie nach ihrem Liebesgeständnis abgewiesen. Aber die anderen fünf Jahre dazwischen waren sehr glücklich gewesen.

Ginny seufzte. Wieso fiel es ihr so schwer, sich von all dem zu verabschieden? Immerhin fing jetzt doch erst das richtige Leben an. Sie würde eine Ausbildung machen, neue Freunde finden, sich vielleicht in einen _netten_ Jungen in ihrem Alter verlieben...

Trotzdem war Ginny nicht glücklich. Die Erinnerung an Snape schmerzte sie immer noch zu sehr. Immer wieder hörte sie seine Worte: _"...wie eine Schlampe angezogen..."_ und _"Sie glauben doch nicht etwa, ich hätte mich in Sie verliebt."_ Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie das wirklich geglaubt. Nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht, als er so zärtlich zu ihr gewesen war. Wieso hatte er sie damals so gut behandelt, wenn er sie doch so sehr hasste? Hatte er vielleicht doch gelogen und empfand in Wirklichkeit etwas für sie? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Dann wäre er danach nie so fies und gemein zu ihr gewesen. Sicher nicht. Er hasste sie. Er hatte sie schon immer gehasst. Sie hatte es nur nie sehen wollen, weil sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Wie dumm sie doch gewesen war. Eine "dumme Gans", genau wie Snape gesagt hatte.

Ginny schaute aus dem Fenster. Draußen regnete es in Strömen. Das Wetter passte gut zu ihrer getrübten Stimmung. Sie sah noch einmal in die Richtung, in der das Schloss lag. Natürlich war es längst nicht mehr zu sehen. Und sie würde es auch nie wieder sehen. Ginny versuchte, die Trauer hinunterzuschlucken. Sie musste Abschied nehmen. Abschied von Hogwarts...und Abschied von Snape.

**ENDE **

* * *

So, das war's nun. Das ist die erste FF, die schon fertig war, als ich mit dem Hochladen begonnen habe. Deshalb tut es mir echt leid, dass ich mir manchmal so viel Zeit beim Hochladen gelassen habe. An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei allen Reviewern ganz herzlich bedanken. Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass ich so viele nette Reviews bekommen würde und hab mich wirklich sehr darüber gefreut! 

Ich bin im Moment am überlegen, ob ich vielleicht eine Fortsetzung von dieser Geschichte schreibe. Ich hab schon ein paar gute Ideen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich daraus was machen kann. Falls es eine Fortsetzung geben wird, wird das wahrscheinlich noch lange dauern. Wer sie also lesen möchte, kann mich ja zu seinen _Author Alerts_ hinzufügen.


End file.
